


A Desperate Call and a Desperate Wolf

by AbithaLynDrakonclaw



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Hurt Link, Link has a pack, Mipha isn't alive here- sorry if I got your hopes up, Muzu is a jerk, Not really Link x Sidon but they do have a relationship of Dog and Master, So many OCs I can't even count them all, The King is pretty cool, Traysi is kind of my favorite so I'mma gonna add her, Werewolf Link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbithaLynDrakonclaw/pseuds/AbithaLynDrakonclaw
Summary: He went looking for a Hylian- and came back with a werewolf.





	1. Wounded Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> WOLF LINK IS A THING AND I WANT HIM BUT I DON'T HAVE TWILIGHT PRINCESS WII U OR THE AMIIBO. *cries* *wipes eyes* *clears throat* Anyway...  
> I've wanted to do a werewolf AU for a while now and this idea has been swimming around in my head- so we'll see how it turns out! I'm trying to figure out Link's personality for this one, but he also won't be appearing until later (like a lot later maybe chapter 3/4).  
> Oh also there is blood in the first chapter. Not super descriptive heavy blood (cause I can't handle that), but a character does have a wound and it does bleed. (don't worry, he doesn't die or anything).

He was desperate.

Which wasn't anything new of course, for Ruta had been raging for nearly 100 years now and he had been searching for a very, very long time.

He'd lost the lives of so many men already- kind, wonderful men who had no right to have their lives taken from them so early on, and in such terrible ways. The first few had tried to wield shock arrows, resulting in frying their scales, their wounds so horrible that they didn't even resemble a Zora anymore. Others had tried to use electrified weapons other than shock arrows, and that had resulted in electrocuting the water, themselves and stopping Ruta's rage for no more than a few days at a time, with about five days max.

There were even women who tried, women who had lost their husbands and wanted revenge, or even just women who desired to be helpful. Along with the women, they had also requested the help from other tribes, but the Rito were as vulnerable to shock arrows as the Zora, the Gorons could not swim, the Gerudo could not climb waterfalls without the help of a Zora, but they were too tall and no Zora, (except maybe himself and his majesty the king), were big enough to propel two beings up a waterfall.

But even still, he could  _not_ stop looking.

He took a deep breath through his gills, then slowly let it out through his mouth.

He needed a Hylian.

And fast.

_"Where in all the land of Hyrule am I going to find a Hylian willing to help me?"_ The Prince wondered silently as he swam through the Bank of Wishes.

His red scales caught the moonlight, bouncing it back to the rocks above. Finley waved at him, flowers in hand, her face beaming. Her mother was behind her, weaving Blue Nightshade flowers together into a crown for her daughter. She paused and raised a hand, waving as well. Sidon lifted one hand out of the water and waved back, smiling at them both.

That was when he heard it- the sound of an animal in distress.

He froze and turned back to the river, treading water and letting the current sweep him along. He strained his ears as he drifted, trying to hear more than the rushing of the water over the rocks.

He swam further down the river, and soon Finley and her mother were out of sight. Even still, he kept going. Over a waterfall, ducking under the water for a moment, dodging several shock arrows from the Lizalfols as he propelled himself further.

The Prince resurfaced and strained his ears, turning into the bay that would eventually lead the Zora river into the Hylia river. He spotted Lanayru Tower's orange glow in the distance, then stopped and floated, ears barely above the surface.

Then there it was again- this animal was whimpering, its breathing was harsh and hurried. It whined, then howled, then shifted, a soft rumbling in its throat. There was a sound of maybe a tongue- then silence.

Sidon hurried to the edge of the river and leapt out. In one bound and several flips, he landed on his feet with his hand on the ground to catch himself. He straitened, then followed the whimpering into Tabahl woods.

He didn't find anything at first. It all looked normal, there was the normal band of monsters over here, the local Hylian witch- Abitha he thought was her name, although he could never remember for sure- had her hut over that way. Squirrels and birds and small boars ran away as he crunched through. But then he saw it.

He both feared it- and also gazed in awe at the sight before him.

It was huge. There wasn't much else to say about it after that, it was just huge. Oh and it was a wolf. A huge wolf, laying against a tree in a small patch of moonlight and a pool of blood as red and bright as the Prince's scales.

Its black fur glistened in the moonlight. Strange white markings lined its face, covered his underbelly and curled over its shoulders and across its back legs, the fur on his back left matted down by blood. Its paws were white and it also had a bit of gray as well, lining places between the black and white.

The beast looked up and met his eyes.

They were _blue_.

The brightest, most non-threatening blue eyes Sidon had ever seen in his life. If they had been yellow, they would have been exactly like Mipha's.

And they belonged to a wolf.

A whimper snapped him out of his trance. The wolf needed help. It would die here, unless it was taken care of right now.

"Let me help you, little friend." Sidon said gently as he hurried over and bent to pick it up.

It whined when Sidon touched its leg, and it revealed a mouth full of sharp teeth as it growled.

"I'm sorry." Sidon said quietly. "I know you wolves are proud beasts, as powerful as my father, and you care for others, just as my sister did."

He moved to pick it up again. The wolf held a steady gaze, threatening yet curious.

"I only wish to help." He let his hands hover just above the beast. "You cannot walk, and you will soon die if you are not treated properly. I promise to help you back here after you are healed. I will leave you here, and if you wish, I will leave you alone forever."

The wolf held his gaze.

"I promise." Sidon said firmly. "I will only help you if you allow it. And I shall put you back here after you are treated."

They stared at each other for only a moment after that. Then the wolf bowed its head and rested it between his front paws on the ground. He flicked his tail and looked up at Sidon expectantly.

"Thank you, little friend." Sidon whispered. He then picked it up, minding the wound, and turned to the direction of the path in the middle of the woods.

He hurried as fast as he could down the path, trying not to spill more of this beast's blood.

As he ran, three questions crossed his mind.

Why was there a giant wolf in the middle of the woods?

Why was it wounded?

And who- or what- had attacked it?

 

****

 

The wolf was dying a little bit in his arms by the time the Prince had gotten back to the Domain. It had gone completely limp at this point. It did not react when the Prince shifted his hold on it. It wouldn't move when he had to jump over rocks and climb over giant boulders.

In fact, had it not been for its gentle but persistent pulse, Sidon would have thought it was dead.

"Heal him please, if you can." Sidon said to a healer, then put the wolf down on a medical bed.

Only female Zora had healing magic. Mipha's had come from the royal line, and was thus more powerful than a commoner's magic, like the healers in the medical wing. This Zora looked a little bit strange, with her bright turquoise eyes and sea-turtle crest. If you looked from her head to her feet, her scales started a deep ruby-red and melted into a light purple, then to a light blue. Her feet were the color of the sky, while her crest was as red as Sidon's scales.

She clicked her tongue, looked the beast over, then looked up at him. "I'll do my best."

She lifted both hands and put them over the wound without touching it. They glowed a soft blue light, reminding the Prince of Mipha's magic. The wolf shifted slightly, made a noise, then settled again.

"Thank you, Coral." The Prince placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mmhm." Coral nodded in response, her focus set on healing the beast before her.

Sidon excused himself from the healer's wing and wandered out to the square.

He looked up at Mipha's statue. It glowed a soft blue in the moonlight, her hands delicately holding her prized trident. Her face was forever forged into a slight smile, her eyes warm and inviting, just as the Prince remembered them.

Sidon allowed himself a smile, then approached it slowly and place a hand on the round base at her feet.

"I will find a Hylian soon, I'm sure of it." He said gently, his voice barely louder than a whisper. "Ruta will calm down."

His eyes stung with tears. He stubbornly wiped them away with his free hand. He clenched his hand in a fist and let it fall to his side. He glared up at the tip of her trident.

"Then you can finally beat the Calamity."

There was a beat of silence.

Sidon sighed, then turned away, looking up to the Reservoir where Ruta had let out another roar and a fresh wave of rainwater.

He really needed to find a Hylian.


	2. Dog and Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little wolf and the shark prince are starting to warm up to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfft I don't know what I'm doing. I've rewritten this about four times now and I STILL don't know if I like it. Oh well here we go anyway.  
> Also just a quick note- the OC "Coral" in this story isn't mine- she actually belongs to my friend, and that wonderful friend of mine has allowed me to use her in this story. You know who you are- thank you so much!  
> Enjoy!

"Your majesty!" Coral called from across the square.

The Prince turned to the source of her voice and smiled as they approached.

The Wolf looked much better. His back legs were wrapped in bandages, along with his front left paw. His fur was clean, and he looked as if he had been fed several times during the night.

It limped beside Coral as they made their way to Sidon. He couldn't look at one thing for too long, his gaze was always shifting around the Domain as he walked.

"He's healed amazingly but I have to wait for a few hours before I can finish." Coral explained, stopping in front of the prince. She lifted her hands. "My magic needs time to recharge."

"Thank you, Coral." Sidon gave her a nod.

"Yes, of course your majesty." She bowed.

The Wolf barked.

She smiled and got on one knee in front of the wolf. She ran her fingers through his fur and touched her crest to his forehead.

"I'll see you later, friend." She said gently. "Don't do anything too reckless, you've still got to heal."

She kissed him once on the forehead and stood, bowed again to the prince, then hurried to a waterfall, jumped over the rails into the water below.

Sidon looked down at the wolf.

Its blue eyes held a powerful gaze. He looked at the prince expectantly.

"Good morning, Wolf." Sidon said to it.

The wolf closed his eyes and bowed his head, then looked up and opened them again in a sort of nod.

"Do you have a name, Wolf?" Sidon asked.

It nodded again.

"What is it?" Sidon asked.

The wolf barked, making the prince jump in surprise.

"Ah, right." You can't speak." Sidon glanced around the square, then met the wolf's gaze again.

"Until we find a way for you to tell me, may I call you Rinku?"

The wolf nodded.

Sidon smiled. "Thank you, Rinku."

They fell into a comfortable silence as the prince looked up at Mipha's statue. As the sun rose its glow faded.

Rinku looked up as well. Then froze, his fur standing on end.

"Rinku?" Sidon asked.

After a minute or so, Rinku flinched, shook hard, then padded over to the statue. He boosted himself up onto his hind legs and placed his front paws on the round base of the statue.

He whined and Sidon, looking back and forth between him and Mipha.

"This is my sister." Sidon put a hand next to Rinku's paw. "Mipha."

Rinku barked and wagged his tail.

"She is amazing." Sidon gazed up at her.

Rinku barked again, more forcefully.

"What is it?" Sidon asked, looking down at the wolf.

Rinku looked back and forth between them again, then got down and shook his head.

"Never mind?"

Rinku nodded.

"Alright." Sidon looked up at Mipha again. "Then I won't press it."

 

*****

 

There were a few things Sidon had learned about his new friend over the past month or so.

The first thing was the fact that he really liked Mipha's statue. The wolf had never marked it as his own, but he did spend a lot of time around it. He would often join Sidon at night after the prince got back from his classes and his scouting for a Hylian. Together they would sit in silence, probably thinking about what had happened during the day. Or at least that's what Sidon did. He never knew what the wolf was thinking.

The second thing was that he was able to heal incredibly quickly. His legs needed attention, but the other cuts and bruises and things healed in a matter of hours. His legs were also fine after Coral finished- he didn't even have a limp. It was actually kind of miraculous, the fact that he didn't look injured at all after all that had happened.

The third thing was that he was basically an overgrown dog.

Rinku loved playing with the kids in the town center He growled at anyone he didn't like, (mostly just Muzu), and he would often fetch sticks if the children threw them. He was trained like a dog too, Sidon could give him commands and the wolf would obey immediately. It was incredibly entertaining, watching a giant- three, nearly four foot tall wolf run after the Zora in the Domain. At first everyone was afraid of him, but they all eventually got used to him.

Except Muzu. Muzu really hated Rinku.

Sidon had tried to put Rinku back in the forest of course, but the wolf was back in the Domain by the next day.

Sidon tried again the next day. And Rinku came back.

And a third time. Same result.

Rinku made it clear that the Domain was now his home, and Sidon was more than happy to have him around.

After three weeks, the prince and the wolf were like a Hylian boy and a dog, almost always together and very loyal to one another.

Sidon loved every second of it.

The prince ran his fingers through Rinku's fur again as the wolf slept beside his bed pool.

He felt as if he had lived his whole life with the wolf, rather than nearly a month. He liked having the wolf around. Rinku gave him someone to talk to. He liked taking care of someone else.

Sidon smiled. Rinku was like a puppy.

The wolf shifted and rolled over. Its eyes opened and it gave Sidon a droopy half-asleep look. It yawned and stretched, then sat and scratched its neck.

"Good morning, Rinku." Sidon said.

Rinku barked softly in response.

"You ready for today?" Sidon asked.

Rinku stood.

"Me too." Sidon pulled himself out of the pool. "And won't today be exciting? I have a good feeling about today."

Rinku barked and wagged his tail.

"Alright, here we go." Sidon began pulling on his armor and jewels. "I'm going to find a Hylian today, I can feel it."

Rinku barked again and sat next to the prince.

"Are you excited, Rinku?" Sidon rubbed the wolf's head. "No more rain soon."

Rinku barked again.

Someone pounded at the door, making them both jump in surprise.

"CAN'T YOU MAKE THAT BLASTED THING BE QUIET?!!?" Muzu shouted from outside. "SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"Ah yes, and your yelling is helping plenty." Sidon muttered, rolling his eyes. Rinku let out a soft growl at the door.

Sidon smiled as he pulled on the last of his jewels.

"Ready?" he asked.

Rinku stood.

"Then let's go."

 

*****

 

He really was just like an over-sized dog.

He had abandoned Sidon sometime in the middle of the day, and the prince had found him playing with Laruta, Keye, and Tumbo in the square.

Sidon smiled as Rinku chased Keye and Laruta around the statue, them laughing and giggling as Rinku let out a series of barks and yips, snapping playfully at them from behind.

"Hey, hey look!" Tumbo waved a long stick high above his head. "Doggy! Look look!"

Rinku barked and ran over, walking around and sniffing him expectantly.

Tumbo giggled, then threw the stick, it only landing a few feet from where he was standing.

"Go get it, boy!"

"Run after it!"

"Go fetch, puppy!" the kids chorused at different times, all on top of each other.

Rinku ran after it, and only then did Sidon notice that it had landed at his feet.

The wolf barked excitedly and jumped to his back legs, his front paws on Sidon's front, jumped down, ran around him, then jumped up again.

"Hi there, Rinku." Sidon ruffled the wolf's fur affectionately.

Rinku ran around him a few more times, then picked up the stick.

"Sidon!" The kids rushed over.

"Could I throw it for him?" Sidon knelt.

The kids nodded, looking excited.

The Prince winked at Rinku, then took the stick, turned, and hurled it with all his might towards the entrance of the Domain. It bounced off the rails on the side of the Great Zora Bridge, then fell down, down, down and splashed into the water below.

Rinku ran as fast as he could and leapt into the water with a howl.

"Oops. Sidon laughed. "I didn't mean to throw it that hard."

He turned back to the kids.

"I'm sorry." Sidon bowed. "I'm sure he'll come back soon."

 

*****

 

Rinku did come back a few hours later, wet to the bone, dripping all over the place, his fur sagging over his eyes, his tail dragging along across the ground, along with the stick clamped weakly in his mouth.

Sidon took the stick and watched as Rinku shook himself off, then he sat and scratched his neck with a back leg, then dropped it and looked up at Sidon, tongue lulled out on the side of his open mouth.

The Prince smiled and rubbed the wolf's head.

"Good boy." He said gently.

His eyes wandered back to the statue of Mipha, as they often did when he was in the square. It began glowing a soft blue in the coming moonlight. Color danced across the sky, decorating it in pinks and yellows as the sun went down.

Rinku leaned into Sidon's touch.

"I miss her." Sidon whispered to the wolf.

Rinku whined and laid his head down between his paws.

Sidon sighed.

"Do you have regrets, little wolf?"

Rinku lifted his head again.

Sidon's gaze remained on the statue.

"Can I tell you a story, Rinku?"

Rinku looked up at the Prince.

"Once upon a time, there was a Zora." Sidon began. "He was small and red, had a tail too big for his head, and didn't believe that he could do anything to make a difference."

Rinku's ears perked up.

"He went about his days quietly doing what was asked of him." Sidon continued. "After all, his older sister was next in line for the throne, so he did not have to worry about anything of that sort. He didn't understand the importance of his classes, but he listened and did what was asked anyway, because it meant something to Mipha."

Rinku stood.

"Years passed, and the little Zora was growing." Sidon put the stick down on the base of Mipha's statue. "His tail was no longer too big for his head, and he began training to become a warrior."

Rinku padded gently closer to the prince.

"And then..." Sidon sighed. "Then the Calamity struck."

Rinku looked up again.

"And the little Zora's older sister had to fight." Sidon said gently. "So she went away, leaving the little Zora to fend for himself."

Rinku flicked his tail.

"That little Zora was me." Sidon whispered, blinking back tears. "She and I were best friends when I was smaller, but she was always away and I never got to really know her like I should have."

He wiped his eyes with one fist. Rinku watched silently.

"When she left, my heart felt empty." Sidon continued. "I was so sad, always blaming myself for the loss of my sister- always blaming myself for never being as good as her- always blaming myself for  _forgetting_ her."

He took a deep breath.

"And then one day, as I was standing here, looking up at her statue, saying my apologies as I did every night," He continued. "I felt her telling me that... that it was okay. That  _I_  was okay. That she was proud of me and that she would continue to be there for me always."

Sidon looked down at his furry companion.

"I regret letting her leave every single day of my life." He said with a sad smile. "But I know she would be proud of me for stepping up."

He smiled wider. "I love her a lot. And I miss her tremendously. But she is always here. And she will love me forever."

Rinku nuzzled Sidon's leg.

"Thank you, little wolf." Sidon knelt and ran his fingers through the wolf's fur.

They remained silent as they watched Mipha, her glow getting brighter as the sun continued to set.

"You know, Rinku," Sidon began again.

Rinku's ears perked up.

"Ever since you came along..."

He looked down at the wolf again and smiled. "I've felt less empty."

He knelt and rubbed the wolf with both hands, one on either side of Rinku's neck.

"You are slowly beginning to wash away my guilt." Sidon continued. "I don't know why, but there seems to be something special about you."

He laughed. "Perhaps you could even help me with Ruta."

Rinku closed his eyes.

"All joking aside though," Sidon rubbed him again. "I simply wanted to say thank you."

He pressed his crest to the wolf's forehead.

"Thank you so, so much Rinku."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to meet Link in Chapter 4. In the next chapter cute lil' Rinku is gonna go crazy so HERE WE GO HOPEFULLY I'LL UPDATE SOON.  
> (And for those reading on day of update- happy Pi day!)


	3. Torturous Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blood moon was coming.  
> Tonight.  
> He had to get out of the Domain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major character hurt in this chapter, like no blood, but this is where the transformation part of this story is and three moons do transformations hurt like crazy.

Sidon didn't know what to think.

He could have sworn for a second there that Rinku's eyes had turned yellow.

But that was impossible- looking at him now, his eyes were just as blue as they had always been.

They were sitting together in the square. It was early in the morning- the sun hadn't even come up yet, so the entire Domain was glowing a gentle blue light.

"OooooooOOOOOOOoooo!"

Rinku jumped to his feet and growled, turning to the voice that had startled him.

"What pretty flowers!!"

Sidon put a hand on the wolf's head. "Shh, calm down."

He looked around the square, then pointed to a woman coming out of Marot Mart with a crown of purple flowers on her head.

"It's just Traysi." Sidon rolled his eyes. "Honestly, she's been coming and going for two months now."

Rinku stopped growling and looked up at the prince, then began padding his way over to the woman.

She turned and saw him approaching.

"YA-WACK WHAT ARE YOU?!" she shouted.

Rinku calmly sniffed her.

"H-Hi M-m-mr uh, Wolf." Traysi stammered. "I was just uhm- leaving now-"

"Do not worry, Miss." Sidon walked up behind the wolf. "He's friendly."

"Really?" Traysi looked down at Rinku.

Rinku wagged his tail.

"Oh." Traysi bent over. "I guess he is."

"AWA!"

Rinku jumped again as Trasi grabbed either side of his muzzle.

"Your eyes are blue!" she exclaimed. "That's amazing! Astounding! I gotta write about this!"

She released him and in a fumble pulled out a notebook and a pen, and made a few extras fall to the ground.

She put one knee to the ground to be level with the wolf and opened to a fresh page in her notebook.

"Do you know how this happened?!" Traysi asked the Prince as she scribbled a rough draft of Rinku in her notebook.

"Probably genetics." Sidon answered. "I don't know for sure, I found him only a month ago."

"Fascinating." Traysi flipped to the next page and inched closer, gently turning Rinku's head so she could get a better view of his eye. "What can you tell me about him?"

Sidon began telling her what he knew about the wolf, mostly just little things he had noticed about his friend.

He was a glutton, he would eat anything the Prince gave him and he wouldn't complain. He didn't seem to like "Champion's Blue" which was the color of Mipha's old sash. He preferred long sticks to short ones when playing fetch, but if they were too long it drove him crazy. He liked to sleep as long as he could, always engulfed in a nest of sorts, with lots and lots of fluffy blankets. He liked to swim, but never for very long.

"Interesting!" Traysi scribbled last minute notes, then pulled out a roll and gave it to the wolf as she stood. "Thank you, Mr Wolf."

Rinku rested on all fours as he ate the roll.

"And thank you, your majesty." She bowed in between notes, then straightened and kept writing. "I'm going to write about your little friend, if that's alright."

"Is it okay, Rinku?" Sidon asked.

Rinku looked up at them both.

His eyes had turned yellow again.

He growled gently, fiercely shook his head, then wagged his tail and barked. His eyes went back to blue.

"WOAH!" Traysi knelt again, shoving her pencils back in her bag and scribbling down more notes. "Did you see that?! I totally saw that!! His eyes  _changed color!!"_

Rinku growled.

"Calm down, Mr Wolf." she scribbled another note, then poked his snout with her pencil a few times. "Can you do that again?"

Rinku growled again.

"Not  _that._ " She said, inching closer. "Your eyes! Can you change them again?"

Rinku blinked. His eyes didn't change.

Sidon knelt and put a hand on Rinku's back.

"I noticed it too." Sidon said. "I don't know how it works."

"Aww." Traysi physically deflated, dropping both her pen and her notebook. "Alright."

She picked them back up and jumped to her feet. "Well, thank you anyway, tell me if they change again, thanks so much, I'll be back later, byyyyeeeee!!"

Traysi bowed to the prince and walked off, muttering to herself as she did.

Sidon chuckled as he watched her go, a hand still on Rinku's back.

Rinku shook his head as his eyes flashed from blue to yellow.

It was coming.

Soon.

 

*****

 

"Rinku?"

Sidon hurried through the Domain, looking for his furry friend.

"Rinku!" Sidon called.

The wolf was gone- disappeared sometime in the last few hours. Nobody knew where he was.

The prince was worried sick.

"Rinku!" Sidon called again.

Then he heard whimpering.

"Rinku?"

He spotted the wolf, tucked away behind a shrine.

"Rinku! There you are."

Sidon knelt in front of it and ran his fingers through the wolf's fur. "You had me worried. Is this where you've been all day?"

Rinku didn't respond.

"Rinku?"

The wolf looked up.

Sidon gasped.

His eyes were a startling bloodshot yellow, a deep amber, contrasting that of the blue he had had earlier that day.

"Rinku?" Sidon breathed.

The wolf shakily got to his feet and stepped closer, trembling.

He growled, his pupils slowly turning to slits.

He inched even closer, and Sidon fell back in fear.

With a howl, Rinku shot towards the prince.

He didn't make contact.

His jaws had clamped on a spear rather than the Prince's arm.

"Bazz." Sidon breathed.

"Are you alright your majesty?!" Bazz shouted over the barking howls of the angry wolf.

"I-"

Bazz gripped the spear tighter and threw the wolf aside with only a little difficulty.

Panting hard, Bazz advanced on the wolf with a cry.

"Wait! Bazz! DON'T HURT HIM!" the prince shouted.

Rinku's eyes turned blue in a flash and he inched away. When he opened them again, they were yellow. He lunged at Bazz.

The captain stopped him with the spear again and forced him onto the ground. Dunma and Rivan came running in.

Thrashing and howling, Rinku was going crazy.

"What should we do with him, Prince Sidon?!" Bazz shouted.

Sidon stood over the wolf.

Dunma and Rivan held their spears ready, Gaddison soon joining them. They were attracting a crowd.

Sidon looked down at his friend, shocked and confused at what was going on with the wolf.

"We can't kill him." Sidon called over the beast's howls.

Bazz shifted his position. Gaddison threw herself down and held the beast as well.

"But he can't stay. Not like this." Sidon called.

"What do we do then, sir?" Dunma asked.

"Let him go." Sidon answered. "Clear a path through the Domain. Make sure every civilian is out of the way. Force him onto the bridge and make sure he stays out."

Dunma and Rivan nodded quickly, then ran off, managing the crowds as they hurried through.

"Do you two have him?" Sidon asked.

"I'll take one side." Gaddison called, slowly getting back to her feet.

"I'll take the other." Bazz answered.

"I'll follow behind." Sidon stepped behind them both. "Now go, and go quickly."

"Yes sir." they both answered in unison.

They let the wolf go. It immediately snapped at Gaddison. She stopped it and began dragging it down the path. It let go of her spear and tried to headbutt Bazz, but the Zora stopped it and shoved it off.

Pointing his spear at the beast, Bazz stabbed at it in warning and forced it down the path.

The beast growled as it was lead down the path, snapping its jaws at anyone watching.

Sidon watched, heartbroken as he was forced to keep his friend moving. As he watched the beast, he noticed its eyes flashing from yellow to blue for brief moments.

Rinku was still in there, somewhere, under the claws and fur of this ferocious beast.

And he was fighting to get out.

_"Hang in there, friend."_ Sidon thought as he forced the beast onto the path again.  _"I believe in you."_

 

*****

 

Oh goddesses above, did he hurt like crazy.

He had a  _massive_ headache. He could barely breath. His eyes were stinging. His paws might fall off any second.

But he had to get away.

Now.

The blood moon was coming.

He couldn't even feel his legs anymore he was running so fast.

Down the path, away from the prince.

Away from his Master.

Rinku ran.

_"My name isn't Rinku."_ He thought as he ran.  _"That's never been my name and it never will be."_

He shouldn't have stayed for so long.

He shouldn't have let the prince name him.

He shouldn't have let Traysi sketch all those pictures.

He shou-

Rinku howled in pain and fell, a sharp pain shooting up his leg.

Then he spotted it, the flecks of malice in the air as a blood moon began to rise.

He growled and got back to his feet. It turned from a sharp pain to a throb, and he hurried down the path until he was running again.

Sweet _Lanayru_ , that had hurt.

He darted across Luto's Crossing as the malice thickened, and after a few turns he limped over Oren Bridge as the first rays shone off his fur. Half a mile later he was through the Bank of Wishes.

When he finally got to Tabahl Woods, he collapsed.

His body had finally had enough.

He howled.

His bones crumbled under his skin. His fur retracted into his body, and he began to change as the blood moon reached its peak.

The rays of the moon were making his blood boil. He wanted to run. He couldn't move.

He let out another howl as his paws turned to hands and feet, when his fur was ripped from his body and morphed into his clothing.

Then howling turned to screams as his head and face turned back into that of a Hylian.

With a gasp, he fell to the ground, shaking and panting.

He groaned and dragged himself on trembling limbs to the closest tree.

He cried.

_Goddesses above_.

Panting and tired and sobbing oceans, Link fainted in the blood moon's light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh... yeah. There you go.  
> I listened to Midna's Lament while writing this lol.  
> We're gonna meet human Link in the next chapter, so that'll be fun.  
> (in the comments you can call Rinku "Link" if you want to. I know who you're talking about either way. Feel free to ask me things!)


	4. A Hylian named Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His call has finally been answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't have anything to do with the chapter, but I did start playing Mario Odyssey, and it's pretty fun if you have been thinking of getting it.

He blinked awake, then groaned. It was morning, and he was alone, out in the woods.

"Goddesses above..." he muttered. "That hurt."

Link put a hand to his throbbing head as he sat up.

He looked down at himself. He was back to his human form, wearing his Champion's Tunic and Hylian Trousers. On his back were his wimpy Traveler's weapons.

"Ow." He breathed.

He winced and held his chest with his other hand.

"I hate... transformations..." Link groaned.

"Okay." He gasped. "Here we go."

Using the tree behind him, Link held his chest with one hand and helped himself up with the other.

He coughed, then sighed.

"Back to the Domain then..."

He tried to move from his tree, then fell over.

"Just kidding." He muttered, sliding back and curling under the trunk. "Back to sleep."

 

*****

 

Link awoke to a woman cooking.

She was humming a cheerful version of an old Zoran war tune. The song itself was long and often droned on in a sad march, but she made it sound upbeat and even happy. How she managed to do that was beyond him.

The Champion groaned. The smell had just hit his nose. Even though it was sweet smelling, it still hurt his senses.

"Oh, you're awake!" the woman's humming ended. "That's good. Stay put, I'll help you in a second."

He looked around. He was laying on some sort of couch, facing the small kitchen that the woman was in. The kitchen was in a corner, and down the hall next to the kitchen Link saw several brightly colored doors, each one with a label that he couldn't read from there.

He looked back at the room he was in. The carpet looked like ocean waves, the couch was soft and red. The blanket he was wrapped in looked hand stitched.

"Here we go." She set a mug and a small bowl on the short table in front of the couch, then helped him into a sitting position.

Link watched as she stirred something into the mug.

She was a small Hylian woman, with a chopstick bun in her hair, bangs side swept to the left of her face, and some falling out in front of her pointed ears. She had a pair of amber earrings and a long lavender scarf around her neck. She had a loose pink sweater, the sleeves were long enough to cover her hands. Under her sweater she had on a pair of sneaky armor pants.

She turned to Link and smiled. Her face was covered in tiny freckles. And her eyes were red.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully. "My name is Abitha. I'm the witch of Tabahl woods."

"I'm Link." Link rasped. "Wh-where am I?"

"Still in Tabahl woods, just in my cottage rather than curled under that tree." Abitha answered, putting a spoon aside. She handed him the mug. "I've had a few werewolves in here before, don't worry."

Link's eyes widened. "You what."

"I'm a witch." Abitha grinned. "I get lots of monsters and things in here."

"Ah."

"Drink this." Abitha forced the mugs into his hands. "It won't heal you, but it does have pain medicine in there. Drink slow so it doesn't kill your stomach."

Link took sips.

"Wow, you're so easy." She picked up the bowl of... whatever that was. "The other werewolves I've had in here basically had to be trained. It was a strange experience for all of us."

"What is this?" Link rasped.

"Hot chocolate." She pointed at the mug. "And this is Creamy Heart Soup."

She fed him the soup and he drank the hot chocolate. She talked about other patients she'd had and about how she wished she was a Zora.

"Oh, and there was this one werewolf I had in here," She said. "His name was Hino. He works at the Dueling Peaks Stable so it's a wonder to me how he even got here."

She gave Link another spoonful. "So yeah, anyway, he's totally  _obsessed_ with the moon and transformations and whether or not Gorons and Ritos and Zoras can have werewolves. He's really fun to talk to, if you ever get the chance."

Link actually had met Hino before, but he hadn't interacted with him.

He had been walking down the path to the Dueling Peaks Stable, and then he smelled another werewolf. He had clamped his hands over his nose, then made eye contact with another man doing the same. They had nodded at each other, then Link turned around and went back up the path, looking for another stable to go to.

Smelling other werewolves was not very fun.

After the cup was empty and the soup was gone, Abitha tucked Link in again.

"You should be feeling good enough to walk by tomorrow." She explained. "And if not then I'll help you out more."

"Thank you." Link rasped.

"You're welcome." Abitha answered. "Sleep well."

 

After an hour or so, there was a knock at the door. Abitha opened it and smiled up at her red-scaled visitor.

"Greetings, your majesty." Abitha waved at him and flicked her wrist, making the doorway wider to let the prince in.

"Hello Abi." Sidon answered, stepping in. The doorway shrank behind him. He crawled and sat in the living room.

"What can I do for you, Prince Sidon?" Abitha asked, bringing Link's dishes to the kitchen. "It's a bit early for nightly scouting."

"I'm looking for a friend." Sidon answered. "Uhm... he- he's a wolf. Very large, black and white. He answers to "Rinku" and his eyes are blue."

"I haven't seen anything like that." Abitha said, bringing him a mug. "But I'll keep my eye out for your friend."

"Thank you." Sidon muttered, taking the mug.

He let his eyes wander as the witch went into the kitchen.

He noticed a large lump on the couch.

It had the steady movement of someone breathing. It shifted, revealing the face of a Hylian.

"Ah, I was not aware that you had company." Sidon said.

"Hm?" Abitha looked up. "Oh, that's Link. I found him passed out this morning."

"I see." Sidon put his mug down on the table and carefully made his way over to the Hylian.

"Do you think you could take him back to the Domain?" Abitha asked. "I don't have anything to help heal him."

"Of course." Sidon nodded, looking up at her with an excited look in his eyes. "And perhaps he could help me too."

 

*****

 

The Champion awoke atop one of the beds in the clinic, Coral's familiar hands healing his wounds.

"Oh good." She said sweetly. "You're awake."

Link looked up at her.

"Who are you?" He rasped, voice recovering.

"Coral." She answered gently. "Don't speak, you'll strain your voice."

Link nodded and closed his eyes again.

"I'll be done in a few minutes." Coral explained. "Do you sign? Can you tell me your name?"

Link raised a hand and finger spelled L-I-N-K.

"Link?" Coral asked.

He nodded.

She nodded back. "We had a wolf in here a few days ago named "Rinku" and your eyes kind of remind me of him."

The champion laughed.

"All done." She removed her hands. "The Prince might be looking for you, out in the square."

"Thank you." He rasped.

"You're welcome, Link."

 

"Welcome to Zora's Domain!"

Link jumped and whirled around, looking for the source of the voice.

Sidon, in all his eleven foot glory, smiling at Link through the rain.

"H-hi." Link rasped. "Y-you're Sidon, right?"

"The one and only prince of the Zora!" He said proudly. "And you're Link, a Hylian."

Link blinked. "H-how'd you know m-my name?"

"Abitha told me when I brought you here." Sidon crouched. "You do know of her, yes?"

Link nodded.

Ruta roared.

"Ah-" Sidon winced. "I'm terribly sorry about that."

"C-can I help?" Link asked. "With R-Ruta?"

Sidon's whole face lit up.

"Really?" Sidon asked. "Will you... will you please?"

"I n-need a few days, but yeah I can h-h-help." Link rasped.

"Thank you!" Sidon announced, putting his hands on Link's shoulders. "I must inform father!"

He let go and turned, then looked back. "You will come with me, yes?"

Link nodded, his voice finally used up.

"This way then." Sidon put a hand on Link's back and began leading him to the throne room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See how I was sneaky and found a way to put myself into this story? (heh heh heh) Abitha is my OC and was originally from a story about Link turning into a Zora and I love her a lot. Hino is an actual NPC, he is found outside Dueling Peaks Stable and he does weird stuff during Blood Moons. Look up "botw Hino blood moon" and it's really great.


	5. The old unhelpful trout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link isn't a very nice human, but nobody is very nice to him either.  
> Also Muzu is a jerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I have no idea what this chapter is.  
> But I'm so friggin happy cause I got BOTH the Amiibo AND Twilight Princess Wii U, so that's been fun. And also WOLF LINK IS SO CUTE HE'S A HUGE FLUFFY DOGGO AND I LOVE HIM SO MUCH.  
> I meant to post this the week of my birthday but that was a month ago lol sorry.

After downing a potion to heal his throat enough to use his voice properly, Sidon took him in to talk to the King. After explaining a few things and making a few promises, his majesty gave him the Zora Armor to show his trust to the Hylian.

The fabric felt  as if it were made of scales. The armored and black parts definitely were, but the fabric part was webby and weird and water-resistant.

Link ran his fingers over it again.

He couldn't believe it. The King had accepted him! He had even given Link the Zora Armor, showing him more trust than the other tribes had.

"KING DOREPHAN!!" Muzu shouted, making Link jump.

The Hylian narrowed his eyes. What did that old trout have to say about him now?

"Surely you do not really intend to give this outsider the Zora Armor!" Muzu raged. "Countless generations of Zora princesses have gifted that armor to the one they have sworn to marry!"

"Princess Mipha made  _that_ one there with her own hands!" He pointed sharply in my direction. "It is far to important to entrust to a shady Hylian!"

Link held it closer. No way was he going to let Muzu take this away from him.

"He may be a Champion," Muzu shot a glare in Link's direction, and Link answered with one of his own. "But Mipha had no such relationship with him! So why should HE receive such an honor?"

He turned and stormed away.

"This is all just too much, my liege!" He growled as he marched away. "I do not understand it one bit!"

Link kept glaring.

"Hmph. That Muzu is not easily swayed once his mind is set." King Dorephan sighed as soon as Muzu was gone.

Link looked back at the King.

"You must understand... He was in charge of educating my dear daughter, Mipha." The King explained. "Naturally, she means a lot to him... just as she means the world to us. Ever since we lost her to the Calamity, he has grown to despise Hylians. I hope you can forgive his rudeness."

Link nodded.

There was a short silence.

"Hmm... but what shall we do now?" The King laughed, tapping his fingers on the arm of his throne. "I tasked Muzu with finding the shock arrows we will need to appease Vah Ruta."

He sighed. "But now he has rushed off in a huff..."

Link held out the armor again, looking it over.

"Link! Do not let his words concern you. I will work this out with Muzu." Sidon piped. "I shall return shortly!"

He ran off.

"Sidon... I suppose that means you are going to tell him..." The King sighed, then shook his head. "Link... Muzu is most likely at the square down below. Would you mind going down there? I would like you to try to speak with him."

"Sidon was looking for a Hylian to bring to Zora's Domain. And now you come... as if led by something."

Link grinned. "Perhaps."

He thanked the King and hurried after Sidon.

Halfway down the stairs, he scanned the Zora armor into the Sheikah Slate, hit a few icons, then changed into it. He adjusted a few things on it as he walked.

He inhaled, taking in the smell of the Domain. He smiled as he approached his friend and the old trout.

Link waved cheerfully at the older Zora. Sidon glanced at him, then looked back at Muzu.

"Hmph." Muzu growled. "You came all the way here, but it was in vain. I have no desire to speak with you."

Link grinned mischievously.

"Nah, I get it." He said, stepping closer to the elder. "You don't like me,"

He frowned at the older Zora, hands intertwined behind his back. "And I  _certainly_ don't like you."

"But..." He wandered back over to Sidon and looked up to where Ruta was rampaging. "Why don't we put our hate aside and... I don't know..."

He turned back to the elder. "Work together?"

Muzu frowned further.

"Only for a day or two." Link shrugged.

"You are not convincing me of anything,  _Hylian._ " Muzu spat.

"Well then, that's on you." Link folded his arms. "Cause we need Shock Arrows, and if you don't tell us, well..."

He narrowed his eyes and smiled. "I have my ways."

Both Muzu and Sidon looked shocked at this statement.

" _Link_." Sidon hissed.

Link laughed. "I'm kidding."

He relaxed and looked at the Elder with a new respect.

"What do you have to say?" Link said. "I will listen."

"I still have no desire to speak with you, even more so now, _Hylian_." Muzu answered.

"Listen well, Muzu." Sidon intervened before they could get into a glare match. "There is something you need to know."

The Shark Prince gestured to Link.

"He who stands here... the man called Link... is the one whom my sister, Mipha had feelings for."

Link grinned. He loved her as well, but that was a story for another day.

"I was only a child then, so I did not know it myself at the time." Sidon looked up at Mipha's statue. "But it is so."

Link gave a triumphant smile at Muzu's shocked look.

"I grew up hearing my father tell stories, some of which were about my sister's undying love for a Hylian named Link."

"What?! No..." Muzu looked up at Sidon, then looked at Link. The Hylian raised his eyebrows with a smirk, taunting the older Zora. He clenched his fists. "You cannot fool me with such a fanciful lie! Not this Zora!"

Link snickered.

"How could Lady Mipha possibly have feelings for a Hylian like him?!" Muzu humphed.

"Excuse  _you_." Link folded his arms. "I'm  _plenty_ likable."

"The facts are clear," Muzu continued, ignoring the Hylian. "He remembers nothing. Even when he looks u-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there." Link held up a hand. "First of all, I probably know more about her than you do, judging by the fact that she hardly told you anything."

Muzu had the most offended look on his face. It made Link want to burst into laughter, but he held it in.

"Second, I  _do_ actually remember her." Link turned sharply and looked up at the statue. He pointed to her forearm. "She had a scar right there that she never healed because she liked the way it felt."

He pointed to the dolphin tail growing out of her head.

"One of her tail fins is shorter than the other, and she claimed she was ambidextrous even though she favored her right hand."

Link glared at the elder Zora.

" _And_ ," Link hissed. "I know a million other facts about her, told to me by friends of hers, and things that I've  _remembered_ from my own memory."

He sauntered over to the elder, hands on his hips.

"So what was that about me not remembering?" He asked.

He felt two firm hands at his sides, and he was lifted up.

"You're done." Sidon hissed, eyes narrow.

Link frowned at him. "Put me down, Fishy Prince."

Rather than put him down, Sidon tucked the Hylian under one arm.

"Hey-!"

"Quiet you, you're not helping." Sidon ruffled Link's hair.

"Muzu, have you not figured it out yet? Simply take a closer look at what Link is wearing."

He held the Hylian up again, as if he were nothing more than an oversized doll.

Muzu glared at him. Then his eyes widened.

"Eh?!" Muzu exclaimed. "What in the- That is the" Zora Armor from before!"

He stepped closer and looked up at Link, a look of pure disgust on the Champion's face.

"Lady Mipha made that by hand... and yet it fits you perfectly! What is the meaning of this?!"

Sidon put Link down, then put his hands on the Hylian's shoulders.

"Now you understand, do you not?" Sidon asked. "Now you know who her heart belonged to and who she made this special armor for. The fact that this armor fits Link perfectly should be proof enough that Mipha made it for him and him alone!"

Muzu frowned and stepped back.

"You have always disliked Hylians, even before the Great Calamity. That is why Mipha never told you." Sidon continued.

Link folded his arms.

Sidon shifted so Link was behind him. He kept one hand on the Champion's shoulder. "Now that you know, you must promise to help him save us all, Muzu. Please... tell us where we can find the shock arrows we need. Knowing you, I bet you already figured it out."

"Hmph." Muzu looked back up to Mipha's statue. "I never would have imagined she would make that special armor for one such as he..."

Link stuck out his tongue.

"I do not approve of asking for help from a Hylian, but I suppose it is our only option at this point." Muzu looked back at Sidon. "I am a proud Zora. That means I take responsibility for my unwarranted behavior toward you. As promised, I shall tell you where you can collect as many shock arrows as you will need."

He turned and looked up.

"That tall mountain over yonder..." he said. "It is called Ploymus Mountain, and there you will also find Shatterback Point."

He paused.

"A terrifying creature has made its home up there." He continued. "This awful beast shoots volley after volley of shock arrows. Even a single one could be fatal to a Zora."

Sidon turned sharply. "Aha!"

"You must mean that Lynel! He is a man-beast that one!" Sidon turned to Link. The Hylian looked up at him with a questioning look.

"That beast does indeed wield shock arrows. That is certainly one way to collect them quickly." Sidon explained. "He is vicious, to be sure. But I am certain Link will rise to the challenge."

Link cracked his knuckles with a smirk.

"In order to appease the Divine Beast, I estimate you will need... hmm..." Muzu paused, looking up at the mountain again. "At least twenty shock arrows."

He began to look cocky again. "Do you think you can gather that many?"

Link smiled. "Piece of cake."

"Link... I'll be waiting for you at East Reservoir Lake, right by the Divine Beast." Sidon smiled. "When you are ready, come join me there!"

"I'm on it." Link said.

"Wonderful!" Sidon pumped his fists. "Together we shall stop that Divine Beast's onslaught!"

Link grinned, then turned sharply on his heels and began walking towards the mountain, weapons clinking gently on his back, blissfully ignoring the glares of Muzu as he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So friends I will probs not post for a few months cause I have to do plot stuff.  
> I'm going to skip Vah Ruta because I don't wanna deal with it.  
> And I had a question. How are you guys FINDING this? Cause I'll use my friend's accounts and I can't find it anywhere. So if you could tell me how you stumbled across my story that would be much appreciated.  
> Thank you much!  
> See you later, bros!


	6. Appeasing Vah Ruta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to go defeat Ruta.  
> And they will do it together, as dog and master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I confused you with the summary but Link is in human form for this chapter.

"Hey you!" a Zora shouted.

Link jumped and turned to the voice. A redish-pink Zora limped up.

"Can you draw?" She demanded.

Link shrugged. "Kind of?"

"Ah." Her face lit up. "You're Link, right?"

He nodded.

She smiled. "My name's Laflat, and I have a request for you."

Link nodded, and Laflat continued.

"Many Zora- and others- have gone up to Ploymus Mountain and always come back injured because of the Lynel." She explained. "I try to warn them- try to drive them away- because look what it did to me!"

She gestured to her right leg, where Link saw a black intent in the shape of an arrow on the side of her knee, with electrified patterns branching out up and down her leg. It was burnt horribly, and she looked rather lucky to have any leg at all.

"I have a permanent scar and limp because that creature got me!" She exclaimed.

She clasped both her hands around one of his.

"Please, Link." She begged, eyes pleading. "Get me a picture so I can describe it in vivid detail. I want to keep others  _away_."

"I will." Link promised.

She beamed and let go. "And don't go on thinking I won't reward you! Thank you so much!"

 

*****

 

Swimming up waterfalls was a thrill Link had never thought he'd enjoy.

It was so exciting! The rush of the water over his entire body, the surge of adrenaline through his blood as he shot up and up- the breathlessness he felt when he reached the top, and the unbelieving heave of his lungs as he landed at the foot of the next one.

Is this what it felt like to be a Zora?

He shot up the others, letting out a childlike laugh when he landed in the pools at the top of each one.

When he made it to the last one, he unfurled his paraglider, then fell down into the pool to do it again.

He swam up and up, the spray of water throwing his hair aside and attacking his eyes. Even still, he pushed on, going up and up and up-

He shot out of the water and unfurled the paraglider, this time coming to land at the top of the waterfall.

Link shook himself off like a dog and put the paraglider away.

"That was fantastic." He said aloud, kneeling at the edge and looking over. "I should do that again."

He heard the faint spray of Ruta's water and stopped himself from jumping down. He smiled.

"I'll be back, my pretties." He said gently. "Count on it."

With that, he turned and started up the path.

He hummed to himself as he walked, thinking about the thrill of the waterfalls and also about his wolf form.

The people of Hyrule seemed to either love or hate his wolf form.

Some people would see that he was "trained like a dog" and give him treats and belly rubs and smiles, and would always be excited - and sometimes overjoyed - whenever he paid them a visit.

Others would see that he was a wolf and try to chase him away, fearing that he would get to their herds. He would stay away from those people. He felt that it was polite. Well, that, and he hated the taste of sheep anyway.

Then his thoughts turned to his human form, and how everyone- no matter who they were- hated him.

Because he failed them, one hundred years ago.

Link shook his head. He couldn't think that way! He was going to save them.

No matter what.

His eyes rested on a sign at a curve in the path. He couldn't read it, cause it was in Zoran, but he could make out the letter "A" which was  _incredibly_ helpful, considering there was only _one_ on the sign.

He turned up the path and kept walking.

The sound of footsteps above him made him change in to the Sneaky armor with a few pressed buttons of the sheikah slate.

He carefully padded up higher, jumping up a rock and peeking over the top.

Then there it was- the Lynel.

It was still across the field, so he figured he could just sneak around for a little while.

He slid off the rock and walked to a nearby tree, snapping a quick photo of a shock arrow. He targeted it with his sensor, carefully making his way around the Lynel.

After around twenty minutes, he climbed a tree to get the last one.

"There we go." he pulled it out and slid down. "Now I gotta go tell Si-"

An arrow whizzed past his head, narrowly missing his ear.

"Well crap."

He turned sharply, seeing the Lynel approach. It was bigger than he had originally thought. Granted, from across the field he had looked rather small.

Link lifted the Sheikah Slate and snapped a picture, then took off in the other direction.

The Lynel roared and started after him.

"Catch me if you can, beast!"

 

*****

 

The Hylian was limping.

Sidon knew that it had been a bad idea to send him up there. The Lynel was too strong. He should have sent the Champion up with help.

The Prince watched as Laflat gave Link a big hug and a pair of Zora Greaves. Link apologized over and over for the quality of the picture, but Laflat assured him over and over that it was fine.

After she finally let go, they parted ways and Link limped his way over to the prince.

"I got them." He pulled out an arrow and showed it to the prince. "And I got rid of the Lynel."

"I can see that." Sidon looked over the Hylian.

Link grinned. "I've had worse than this."

"Oh dear." Sidon blinked.

"Yeah, like the night we met, remember?" Link's eyes lit up. "I was in the woods right? And you p-"

He stopped himself.

"A-and you found me in Abitha's hut." he continued awkwardly. "I-I had passed out from a Lizalfos attack."

"I see." Sidon answered.

They fell into a silence.

"S-so anyway..." Link put the arrow away. "Should we go then?"

Sidon nodded.

They started off together, heading towards the Reservoir.

They walked in a comfortable silence.

A question nagged at the Prince's mind.

"U-urm... Link?" the Prince began.

"Yes?" Link answered.

"A-are the things you..." Sidon paused. "Are those things you said about Mipha... true?"

Link smiled. "Every one."

Sidon bit his bottom lip, then spoke again. "D-did she... talk about... me?"

Link snorted. "You were all she ever talked about, after Ruta and conversations she'd had with Zelda."

He smiled again. "Talking to her was always conversations like, "Sidon's learned to say "Mipha!" and "He's learning to walk!" and "Sidon's tail has gotten big, he's going to be very tall when he grows up!" and all that fun sibling stuff."

The Champion looked up at the prince.

"And she was right. You did grow up to be very tall."

Sidon chuckled.

They started up the steps, Link walking ahead of the Prince.

"Link..." Sidon began.

The Champion turned his head slightly.

"Do you remember..." Sidon lifted his head to meet the Champion's eyes. "Me?"

Link grinned. "You bit me once."

Sidon's face flushed. "I did  _not._ "

"I have a scar on my arm that says otherwise." the champion teased, looking forward, hands laced behind his back.

Sidon pouted.

They advanced, then turned.

"Alright, let's say I  _did_ bite you." Sidon began again. "But... do you have any other memories?"

Link smiled. "As soon as I saw you, I remembered so, so much."

His eyes became filled with mischief.

"Like that time you pushed me into the Reservoir."

Sidon groaned.

Link laughed as they emerged onto the deck.

"Are all your memories just me bullying you?" the prince asked.

"Not all of them." Link answered. "In fact there was this one ti-"

Ruta roared.

Link's head snapped up.

She was huge, taking up nearly a third of the Reservoir. He watched in awe as her trunk fell under the water, then came out again, letting out a fresh wave of rainwater.

"She's beautiful." Link whispered.

He rolled his head back and looked at the prince, a mischievious look on his face.

"Just like that time when you stabbed me with a spear." he teased.

Sidon rolled his eyes, looking up at the Divine Beast.

They stood side by side, silently watching the elephant's vibrant pink glow as she moved.

Sidon took a deep breath, then stepped forward and turned to Link.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked. "Do you have enough shock arrows?"

"I'm ready." Link nodded.

Sidon nodded back. "Then let us go and appease that Divine Beast as one!"

"Here we go!!" The Prince leapt back, doing several flips in the air before diving expertly into the water.

He surfaced again and looked back at Link.

"Gaze now upon the Divine Beast's back!" Sidon called. Link looked up. "Do you see those glowing, pink orbs? You will need to shoot each one of them with a shock arrow!"

"With your Zora armor, you now have the ability to ascend waterfalls!" Sidon continued. "So I shall take you right up to the side of the Divine Beast and from there, you can swim up and take aim!"

He grinned at the hero. "I know you can do it! I believe in you!" Sidon gestured with one arm. "Now hurry up and get on my back!"

"I'm ready!" Link called excitedly.

"Good answer! Let's get going!"

Sidon waited as Link swam out, climbing onto the Prince's back.

"OK! Here we go!!" Sidon took off through the water. Link yelped and leaned forward, grabbing onto the Prince's shoulders.

"Ha! I am unstoppable in the water!" Sidon shouted as he swam.

Ruta moved, letting out another mechanical cry.

"Ruta is responding to our presence! I'll move away and wait for an opening before we approach!"

Sidon did a quick U-turn, then started for Ruta's side.

"I'll keep going at full speed! It's up to you to ward off Ruta's attacks!" He jumped up, earning another yelp from the Hylian. "Are you ready? Divine Beast Vah Ruta will undoubtedly us its ancient and mysterious powers against us... That includes hurling giant ice blocks that we will need to watch out for. I shall leave those to you!"

Link, who had been watching Ruta up til this point, snorted. "Gee, thanks Sidon, you're such a pal."

"Oh please, you can handle a little ice." Sidon answered. "And besides, I'm driving."

Link laughed and pulled out his Shiekah Slate, picking the Cryonis rune.

"Let's go!" Sidon shouted.

 

*****

 

"WOW! That was astounding! An absolute thrill!" Sidon shouted.

Link landed in the water, quickly surfacing as he put away his bow. Sidon was at his side in a second.

"Was that the last one?" The Prince asked.

"Should be." Link answered, climbing onto Sidon's back.

They watched as Ruta's trunk fell. The rain slowed.

"Link, look! The water spouting from Ruta has slowed down!" Sidon called.

Then Ruta began to move, mechanical parts whining as she rose from the water.

"Ruta is floating higher now! You wanted to venture inside it, right?!" Sidon asked. Link confirmed it with a grunt.

"I'll bring you closer, We're counting on you, hero! Do good work in there!"

They swam in.

"Well, Link, here we are." Sidon said as they swam closer. "Looks like this is where the real work starts."

Sidon looked back. "Best of luck."

They looked back up at Ruta. "Nice job cutting off the water flow from this Divine Beast."

They stopped in front of the platform and Sidon launched Link up. The Hero's foot caught and he fell on his face with a yelp.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" Sidon held onto the platform, then slipped from the material.

"Y-yeah I'm fine!" Link answered between laughs. "I just wasn't ready for that, ha ha." Link pushed himself onto all fours and shook himself off, then stood and walked to the edge of the platform.

Sidon's face grew serious. "Show the enemy no fear. I'll see you back at Zora's Domain."

He smiled. "Farewell."

They both flinched as Ruta moved again, soon rising.

Link offered a smile and a wave as Sidon moved back. Then the Hero watched as the Prince swam off.

He took a deep breath, then turned to the entryway.

"Alright you big bunch o' bolts," Link growled. "What did you do to my Mipha?"

After casting one last look back at the Reservoir, Link turned to the platform and scanned his slate. The circular markings on the floor lit up.

"You're here."

Her voice caught him off guard. Link beamed. Mipha.

"I must say... that I am so happy to see that this day has finally arrived..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, while I was writing this, I accidentally closed the tab, so I had to re-write nearly the entire chapter. I'm rather sad about that, cuz the first draft was really good. Rest in peace, first draft of chapter six, rest in peace.


	7. Memories of Mipha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link begins to remember her, the love of his life, his best friend, his bride-to-be. And her little brother is there to help him along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to make you all wait so long! Finally here it is, hopefully it meets your expectations! (honestly it probably won't)  
> A big thank you to everyone who sent in requests! You can still send in requests if you'd like, just leave a comment on any of the chapters and I'll try to add it in wherever I see fit.  
> And now, on with the story!

Sidon paced the floor of the throneroom, his father watching with an amused look on his face, and Muzu with one of annoyance.

Two hours. Nearly two hours had passed since the prince had seen Link last.

And it was growing closer to the mark of two hours of the Prince worrying.

“Do you think he’s okay?” the shark prince asked for what seemed to be the millionth time. He turned sharply and stalked to the opposite wall.

“He could have gotten hurt.” Sidon continued.

He looked up at his father.

“Do you think he’s hurt?” The prince asked. “Should I go back to the Reservoir?”

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Muzu grumbled.

Sidon began pacing again.

“I just- I can’t lose him like I lost Rinku.” the prince said, rubbing his eyes. “I don’t know what happened to Rinku- I just… I don’t know what to do.”

“Is he hurt? Is he lost?” Sidon turned again. “How do we kn-”

Ruta roared.

The entire Domain froze, looking up to the reservoir.

Ruta sank in to the water, slowly.

Ruta made her way through the river, scaring away birds and fish, making any Zora near her run for cover. She emerged from the lake atop the mountain beside Ruto Mountain with a roar. Moments later, a bright red beam shot through the sky, hitting Hyrule Castle.

The Domain was unnaturally still. No one moved.

Then all at once, they erupted into cheers.

Ruta was gone! The Calamity of Zora’s Domain was finally gone.

They all celebrated. The King beamed, excitedly speaking to the elders. Muzu was only able to crack a grin- and Sidon ran out and hugged every Zora in the entire Domain.

Word of a celebration feast broke out, and the Zora council went to get prepared, bringing along chefs. Marot started handing out flowers, Laflat lead the children in a dance. The King dismissed the guards to join in the celebration.

Sidon stood by Hylia’s statue and beamed. He began to search through the crowd.

Where was Link?

Surely the Hylian responsible for this would love to join them in a feast.

Sidon walked through the crowd, looking for his new friend. He called out Link’s name as he searched.

Then there he was, standing at the entrance of the Great Zora Bridge.

Sidon hurried over.

“Link!”

The Champion offered a sad smile.

Sidon tilted his head as he stopped in front of his friend.

“Link, i-is something wrong?” The Prince knelt.

The Champion sighed.

“I saw her.” he whispered.

“Who?” Sidon asked, putting his hands on Link’s shoulders. “Who did you see, Link?”

Link opened his mouth to respond, then stopped, closed it and shook his head.

“I...I need a minute.” The hylian pushed Sidon’s hands off his shoulders.

Sidon nodded. “Could I get a hug before you go?”

Link gave him a smile and held out his arms. Sidon hugged his friend.

“Thank you.” He whispered. “Thank you, thank you, _thank you.”_

He released Link and set him down. “Take all the time you need, friend, I’ll wait for you.”

Link nodded, then turned away, jumping over the railing of the bridge and splashing into the water below.

The Prince turned, walking back into the celebrating Domain.

The Champion would be back. And he’d be waiting.

 

*****

 

The Hylian stepped gently into place next to the prince, blue eyes glassy and farawayish. They were a little red. He looked sad.

“Hello, Sidon.” He said gently, looking up at Mipha’s statue ahead of them.

“Hello, Link.” Sidon looked down at the Champion. “Did you have enough time to think?”

Link nodded.

The feast was over- it had been finished hours ago. After the feast there’d been a party, and now the entire Domain had calmed down. There would surely be another celebration tomorrow.

“Then may I ask…” Sidon placed a hand on the Hylian’s shoulder. “Who did you see?”

Link smiled and stepped forward, placing his hand on the pedestal.

Sidon shivered. The gesture seemed so familiar, but he didn’t understand why.

“I saw Mipha.” Link whispered.

Sidon’s heart skipped a beat. “My sister?”

Link nodded. “She was in Vah Ruta. A spirit.”

He stepped away from the pedestal, looking at his hands.

“She gave me her powers.” Link said gently.

“She… what?” Sidon’s eyes widened.

Blue fell over gold as Link met Sidon’s eyes.

“I have Mipha’s Grace.”

Neither spoke for a very long time. They simply watched each other.

Then it began to rain.

Link sighed, then laughed. He drew his arms in close to himself.

“So.” He smiled up at the Zoran Prince. “How long did it take for me to take down Ruta?”

Sidon put his hands on his hips. “Two hours.”

Link’s eyes widened. “Wow, really?”

“You made me wait and worry for two hours.” Sidon huffed teasingly.

Link laughed.

“I had no way of knowing whether you were injured or not! Two hours of me pacing back and forth, asking endless questions of whether or not you were alright!” Sidon threw his hands into the air as Link laughed on. “I didn’t know what to do!”

He put one hand on his hip and pointed with the other at the little hylian. “And you, you little nuisance, didn’t help my nerves at all when you disappeared for even longer! You missed a feast!”

“Aww, I missed a feast?” Link finally stopped laughing. He snapped his fingers. “Dang it.”

Sidon laughed. “I could find something for you if you’d like.”

Link smiled wide. “Really?!”

Sidon nodded. “Sure.”

He put a hand on Link’s back and led him away. “Come along you little terror.”

 

***** (Alright, so this is where the filler starts. Thank you to everyone who sent in a request! All of you are Brilliant, thank you for giving me something to do for the last three months :D)

 

“So this is the Master Sword?” Sidon asked.

Link held it out to him and smiled. “Yeah. I nearly lost my nose getting it.”

Sidon exhaled gently and ran his fingers over the sword. “Amazing.”

Link watched as Sidon examined the sword, memories flooding his mind.

“You were this excited 100 years ago too,” Link told him.

“I was?” Sidon looked up.

“Yeah,” Link nodded. “I showed it to you and you wouldn’t leave me alone at all for the rest of my visit.”

Sidon laughed.

Link sheathed the sword.

“Will you tell me more stories?” Sidon asked.

“About what?” Link stood, brushing off the front of his Champion’s Tunic.

“About me? About Mipha? Please?” Sidon followed Link. “I rather enjoy them. And I well…”

He put a hand on his head fin. “I don’t remember her very well.”

Link nodded again, sitting. “Sure.”

 

*****

 

Link sputtered as he surfaced again, wiping the water out of his eyes and treading water as he looked back up at the dock.

The tiny prince was glaring at Link as Mipha stood in shock.

“Sidon!” Mipha turned sharply to her baby brother. “You don’t just push people into the reservoir! That was very wrong of you!”

The Prince simply stuck out his tongue at the champion in the water.

Link gave out a barking laugh as Mipha scolded Sidon.

The Hylian pulled himself up onto the dock and sat, looking at the prince.

“Calm down Mipha, it’s alright.” Link said between laughs. “Come here Sidon, I wanna show you something.”

Mipha took a deep breath. Sidon folded his arms.

“No.”

“Aww, please Sidon?” Link tilted his head, a soft pleading look on his face. Mipha snorted at his puppy dog eyes. “You’ll like it, I promise.”

The Prince pouted, but let Mipha push him gently towards Link.

“Come here you,” Link pulled the Prince into his lap, having him sit on one knee.

“Now this,” The Champion pulled the Master Sword off his back and showed it to the prince. “Is called the Master Sword.”

Sidon looked at it in awe. It was pulsing a gentle blue. Perhaps it was speaking with Ruta nearby?

“Can I use it?” Sidon looked up at Link with wide eyes.

“Hmm…” Link stole a glance at Mipha. She shook her head. He winked.

“Let’s find out.” Link moved the prince off his lap and stood, holding the sword out in front of him, tip at the ground, level with Sidon.

“Hmm…” Link said again.

Sidon clenched his fists, a hopeful and excited look on his face.

Link shook his head. “Nope, you can’t use it.”

“What?!” Sidon whined. “Why not?”

“Because it’s taller than you.” Link answered, putting the sword back on his back. “But don’t worry, as soon as you’re tall enough,”

He looked up at Mipha when she cleared her throat. Her arms were folded.

“And Mipha says it’s okay,” Link assured her, looking back at Sidon, “You can use it.”

“YAY!!” Sidon shouted, pumping a fist in the air.

“Didja hear that Mipha? Didja didja?!” Sidon jumped up in front of her. “I can use the Master Sword!”

Mipha couldn’t help but smile at her brother. “That’s wonderful, Sidon.”

“Woo!” Sidon turned and jumped around some more.

Link chuckled and wrapped an arm around Mipha again. She leaned into his side.

“You idiot.” She whispered fondly.

Link snorted, pressing a kiss to her head. “Don’t forget that I’m _your_ idiot.”

 

*****

 

Link followed Sidon through the halls of the palace, the prince lead him to his chambers.

“Do you remember the Palace at all?” Sidon asked Link as they walked.

“Of course.” Link glanced around at the walls. “This place is practically my second home.”

Sidon stopped in front of Link’s favorite door. It lead to his favorite room, where his favorite person used to live.

“Here we are.” Sidon said, gesturing inside.

Link walked in, taking in the familiar scent of Sidon’s room.

It looked the same as it had when it was Mipha’s room- tall ceiling, walls made of dark blue stone, lined with Luminous stone. Half the room split off into a wide pool, a small step separating the two sections. You could see the walls better now that Mipha’s drawings were gone, and the old rug he’d slept on when he was a wolf was now closer to the pool.

“It’s… empty.” Link said sadly.

“What?” Sidon asked, turning back.

Link shook his head, casting his gaze over the walls. “It’s so bare. She… She would have never let this happen.”

“Let what happen? She who?” Sidon asked.

“Mipha,” Link gestured to the walls. “All of her drawings. Your drawings too.”

He looked up at the prince.

“Where did they all go?”

Sidon blinked.

“Oh, they uhm…” Sidon glanced around, then looked back at Link. “They were taken down after Mipha passed. They’re all part of her memorial.”

“Could I see them?” Link asked.

“I suppose… I could take you to her memorial.” Sidon answered. “But it’ll have to be tomorrow. And you’d have to well… wear something nicer than that.”

Link looked down at his Champion’s Tunic. He hated that blue, honestly. He wished he could tear the fabric apart with his own two claws. And it _was_ rather dirty. Definitely not something he’d visit his favorite person in.

“I’ll be sure to wear something nice.” Link smiled up at the Prince. He turned and walked to the nearby water bed. He’d always slept here in human form. “Thank you, Sidon.”

“Do you want to join us for dinner?” Sidon asked, opening the door again.

“No. I’m alright.” Link answered. “Thank you though.”

The Prince nodded and left, leaving the Hylian alone with his thoughts.

 

*****

 

“Here’s your room.” Mipha opened the door and gestured inside.

Link poked his head in, recognizing it instantly.

“Isn’t this your room?” Link asked her, eyebrow raised.

Mipha smiled.

Link gave her a kiss. “Oh Princess, you never let me in…”

“Get in there, you.” Mipha pushed him in. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

“Come this way,” She said to the other champions, disappearing down the hall.

Link smiled, then turned to the rest of the room.

Mipha’s room always seemed to lift his spirits, brightening his mood as soon as he stepped inside.

The Prince and the Princess shared a room at the moment, and while it was only temporary, they made it look like it was permanent.

Sidon’s toys were scattered all over the floor, blocks here, dolls there, a tiny version of Vah Ruta close to the pool. There was a small dollhouse next to the light blue shell rug in the middle of the room, dolls lost in the fluff of the fabric.

Link made his way to the bed and put his weapons down at the end of it, taking off his boots as well. He settled onto the water bed, looking up at the walls of her room.

You could always immediately tell which pictures were Sidon’s, the cute little crayon drawings were messy, resembling things like his teachers, his parents, Mipha, and those cute little furballs that were supposed to be Rinku, Link’s wolf form.

Most of the other drawings were Mipha’s. She had learned how to wield a paintbrush just as well as she could wield her trident, and the results were incredible to look at.

On the wall are various paintings of places around the Domain, a painting of her parents, sketches here and there of her Father, her Mother, Sidon, one or two of the Champions, and that tiny one in the corner that somewhat resembles Muzu.

Many of the paintings and drawings on the other wall were of himself, a painting of him smiling, sketches of his various emotions, some showing off his tiny fangs that Mipha loved so much. There were even some of Rinku, angry, playful, cute. The centerpiece of all the drawings was a painting of Rinku howling at the moon.

Link smiled.

The door opened, and in walked the tiny prince.

“Hi Sidon!” Link waved.

“Link! You’re back!” Sidon ran over.

“I am back.” Link pulled the prince onto his lap. “And I come bearing gifts. Here, look.”

He pulled a tiny, bright blue gem out of his bag.

“I brought you a stone to match this.” Link tapped the stone in Sidon’s little crown.

“Wow! Thank you!” Sidon took it.

Mipha walked into the room, closing the door and leaning against it with a sigh.

“Hello, my Princess~” Link held out a hand to her.

Mipha gave a small, breathless laugh. “Link.”

She walked to him, taking his hand.

“Look Mipha! Look what Link gave me!” the little prince held out the rock.

“That’s wonderful, Sidon.” Mipha answered, eyes closed.

“Hey, little Champ, why don’t you go get ready for bed?” Link pulled the prince off his lap. “Once you’re ready I’ll tell you a story.”

“Okay!” the prince chimed. He put the stone next to his small Ruta figure, then ran out of the room, carefully closing the door.

“He’s gone.” Link stood, pulling Mipha into a hug.

“Revali?” Mipha muttered.

Link laughed. “No, Revali’s not gone. Sidon is though, he just left.”

Mipha groaned. “I need Revali to leeeeeaaaaave.”

Link pulled her closer, one arm around her waist and the other gently rubbing her back.

She carefully wrapped her arms around him.

“I love you, Mipha.” he whispered.

Mipha smiled, giving another breathless laugh. “I love you to, Link.”

 

*****

 

The Prince and the Champion walked down the hall, Link dressed in his now clean Zora Armor, along with his zora greaves. He was carrying one flower, a Silent Princess.

Sidon stopped in front of a door.

“Do you want me in there with you?” Sidon asked.

Link shook his head. “I’d rather you not, if that’s alright.”

Sidon nodded. “Then I’ll wait for you outside.”

He opened the door.

Link stepped inside, the prince closing the door behind him.

Mipha’s memorial stood against the back wall, a small shrine in a pool of water. A painting of her was there, surrounded by blue nightshade flowers, glowing gently in the dark. There was a weapon mount on the wall next to the table, holding her spear. Her sash decorated the mount, the fabric carefully pinned up around it, Ruta’s picture shining out. Gifts decorated the table, little things the Zora of the Domain had given her. Her crown was there too.

Link smiled at the painting. The artist captured her perfectly, from her gentle smile to her bright eyes, right down to the exact shade of red of her scales.

The Champion set down the Silent Princess.

“There you are, my Princess.” Link said gently.

He pulled a small ring out of his bag. It was a small silvery blue ring, with three tiny gemstones in it. One blue, one red, and one yellow.

“You loved this ring one hundred years ago.” Link said gently. “I hope you will accept it now.”

He placed it next to her portrait, gemstones facing out.

He stared at it for a few moments, the silence of the room was calming and peaceful. He wanted to remain her forever.

He smiled gently, eyes filling with tears. “Goodbye, Mipha.”

With that he turned, walking to the door.

He looked back one last time, then went to face the Prince.

 

*****

 

Medoh’s beam joined Ruta’s and soon Link returned to the Domain. A week or so had passed since Link had visited Mipha’s memorial, and the Prince was happy to see him.

After a bit of catching up, (and letting Link sleep for a few hours), Sidon greeted the Champion with a book.

“What’s this?” Link asked. It was a rather worn out book, the cover was faded, and the pages were yellowed. It looked to be well-over one hundred years old.

“Read the cover.” Sidon answered.

Link blinked at it.

“It’s too faded. I can’t make any sense of it.” he lied.

“It’s Mipha’s diary.” Sidon told him. “I thought it might keep you entertained for a few hours.”

“Why don’t you read it to me?” Link held it out to the prince. “I’ll listen.”

“But I have to do some things. You can read it yourself, can’t you?”

Link winced. “I’ll just have you read it to me when you get back.”

“No wait, Link.” Sidon put a hand on the Champion’s shoulder. “Can you read?”

Link reddened. “No.”

Sidon blinked. “Really?”

Link shrugged. “Really. It’s fine though.”

“Well, I’ll have to teach you then.” Sidon walked to a bookshelf. He pulled off one or two books, then brought them to the Champion.

“Woah, k, no, that would be pointless.” Link folded his arms. “I never needed to read before, why should I care now?”

“Because you need to learn to read!” Sidon answered. “Reading is great! And you need to learn to write, writing is important.”

“Oh please,” Link rolled his eyes. “I know how to read a map, that’s all I need.”

Link huffed, leaning back.

“And besides, screw reading,” Link muttered. “She _loved_ reading. I prefer listening.”

Sidon sighed. “Alright, well, can I at least teach you the basic Zoran Alphabet?”

“Fine,” Link sat up, grabbing a quill. “Teach away, your highness.”

It took nearly an hour, but Link could now write a few basic words. His handwriting was barely legible, but Sidon could make out “Mipha” and “Fish” and “Wolf” and that was about it.

“Great job, Link.” Sidon closed the book. “I’m proud of you.”

“Yeah yeah,” Link waved a hand. “I still can’t read though.”

“You still learned something.” Sidon smiled. “I’ll read it to you later.”

Link beamed. “Really?!”

Sidon nodded. “Yes, but I have to go now.”

Link nodded back. “Okay! Bye Sidon!”

 

*****

 

Link sat cross-legged on the floor by the pool as Sidon read Mipha's diary to him.

_"Link should know that we are grateful to him for getting rid of the Lynel on Plymous Mountain... but sweet Lanayru, he's so reckless! Covered in so many scars and bruises, he even came limping down the mountain! Honestly, he's just as bad as that little four-year-old I met all those years ago."_

Link let out a short laugh.

_"I love him all the same,"_ Sidon continued reading. _"But he should know better. Perhaps I should start refusing to heal his wounds. That ought to teach him."_

Sidon turned the page.

_"Father has finally given his blessing for me to Pilot the Divine... Beast..."_ Sidon trailed off. He looked up at Link.

"Would you mind if we skipped this part?" the Prince asked sheepishly. "I-it's kind of hard for me to... you know..."

"I don't mind." Link answered, smiling. "Pick up wherever you need to."

Sidon turned back to the book and skimmed through it, turning the page again.

_"Today was the inauguration ceremony at Hyrule Castle. Link kept making faces at me during the ceremony, trying to get me to laugh. It took all of my willpower not to let my face change, but he still made a smile slip through."_

Link grinned.

_"My sweet little Puppy is always trying to make me laugh."_ Sidon continued reading. _"After the ceremony, I experienced something wondrous, a beautiful moment in time I shall treasure forever. I am grateful to the princess for agreeing to my request, and to Daruk for... um... well, bringing me closer to Link."_

Link snorted. Sidon looked up.

"She called you Puppy?" Sidon asked. "Why?"

Link shook his head. "It's because she says I act like a dog. Keep reading."

Sidon turned to the book.

_"Link has been chosen to guard the princess wherever she goes. They shall be spending much time together, but I think the Princess and I both know who his heart belongs to. Princess Zelda knows that Link will never take advantage of her, and I know the same."_

Link put a hand over his heart. "Thanks for believing in me." he whispered.

Sidon kept reading. _"Oh yes, I finally completed that special armor for Link. He knows it's coming, after all, we've talked about this an awful lot. Now I just have to wait for the right time to come out to the Domain. I know Link will go anywhere with me, but will Father approve? I know Muzu won't, he despises my little Puppy."_

Sidon paused. "Muzu hated you back then too?"

Link shrugged. "Yeah."

Sidon continued. _"Perhaps I should refer to the old legend. The one about the Zora princess falling in love with a Hylian swordsman. Perhaps Muzu will honor my decision when he finds that I've actually paid attention to his lessons. It's a long shot, but I shall try. I wonder if Link has gotten me anything."_

Sidon turned the page.

_"Of course the Blood Moon came along. It ruined my plans, and now I'm forc-"_

"Okay that's enough, thank you." Link shut the book, blushing heavily. He held it close to his chest.

Sidon blinked at him.

Link held the book in front of him, looking at it with a sad smile.

"We were engaged, you know."

Sidon looked down at the Zora Armor Link was wearing, then met the Hylian's eyes again, a "that's obvious" sort of look on his face.

Link gave him a smile, then hugged the book again.

"We never really talked about it in public. We didn't want people to think we cared more about us getting married than the threat of Calamity Ganon." Link shook his head. "But still, we talked about it in private, and we would always fantasize about how we would live after the Calamity."

The Hylian traced his hand over the cover of the book.

"I got her a ring, and she made me this," he tugged at his armor. "After that Blood Moon you mentioned, she gave me the armor and we were finally out. The Zora Princess and the Hylian Champion were going to get married after the Calamity."

He lifted a hand, then gestured as if he were presenting a banner.

"It was all over Hyrule for months," Link explained, hand dropping. "I never stopped hearing things about how everybody thought I'd end up with Zelda. Some people thought I was gay, and honestly, I just wanted to go hide in Zora's Domain with my Princess and just never, ever come back out."

He put the diary on the ground.

"In the end it didn't end up mattering." Link shrugged. "The Calamity struck- took my Mipha, tried to take me, and then... that was it."

Link sighed. "I could be with her right now, but I'm... still... here."

Sidon placed a hand on Link's knee.

"Do you ever wish you had died back then?" He asked.

Link gave another sad smile. "Only when I miss her."

 

*****

 

***CRASH***

"What was that?" Muzu looked up.

"I'll go have a look." Sidon closed his book and stood.

***SMASH***

He hurried out, casting one look over the Domain before needing to dodge the flying pot headed straight for his head.

***SHATTER***

Glass shards scattered everywhere. Confused citizens looked out, and Traysi began yelling things about aliens and fairies who were out to get them.

The Prince ignored her and hurried up the stairs, watching another pot as it flew over the balcony.

"Link?" Sidon watched the Hylian lift a pot over his head. "What are you doing?!"

Link had left a day or so after they'd read Mipha's diary together. A week after that, Rudania's beam joined Ruta's and Medoh's.

And now apparently the Hylian was back.

"Letting out stress!" The Champion hurled the pot over the balcony.

***SMASH***

"Link!" Sidon wrapped his arm quickly around the Hylian, hoisting him up into the air before he could grab another pot. "Stop! There are Zora down there!"

"Oh yeah." Link blinked. "Sorry."

Sidon looked at the shards scattered across the Domain. Those wouldn't be fun to clean up.

"You let out stress by breaking pots?" Sidon put the Champion down.

"Well yeah, but also cuz there's rupees in them." Link shrugged. "Sometimes arrows."

He kicked a shard, sending it across the floor.

"I found a fish once." He avoided looking at the prince. "And a dead badger."

Sidon blinked. "A dead badger?"

"You'd be surprised actually." Link scuffed the ground with his boot. "The children of the forest like to mess with me. They'll stick anything in there."

"Anything?"

"Yeah, rupees, fish, a live Lizard..." Link dropped the shards. "Bugs, herbs, random stuff."

"How do you know this?" Sidon asked.

"I break pots all the time." Link shrugged. "So the Koroks turned it into a game."

"Koroks?"

"The children of the forest."

"The children of what?"

"Never mind." Link waved a hand. "I'll start cleaning."

Link got down on all fours, gracefully moving around to gather the larger shards.

Several Zora began sweeping on the lower levels, and soon the Domain was free of glass shards.

Sidon was walking around Mipha's statue when he found a little stick wedged between Mipha's feet.

He pulled it out, remembering something he'd read in Mipha's journal.

"Link!" Sidon called.

The Champion appeared out of nowhere, coming to the prince.

"What is it, Sidon?" Link asked.

The Prince waved the stick in front of the Hylian's face.

Link's eyes followed it.

Sidon turned and threw it.

"Go fetch, Link."

He laughed when the Hylian sprinted off after the stick.

Mipha was right to call him a dog. The way he walked on all fours and the fact that he just ran after a stick made him seem very doglike.

Link came back, carrying the stick with a heavy blush on his face.

"Very funny." He threw the stick to the Prince's feet, then turned and strode off, muttering curses to himself.

Sidon laughed as he picked up the stick. Perhaps he would find more fun with it later.

 

*****

 

Sidon waved the stick again, smirking as Link's eyes followed it. The Hylian was trying to ignore it and focus on the "Learn-to-read" book Sidon had given him, but he had ultimately failed and was now watching the stick with keen interest.

"Want the stick, Link?" Sidon teased.

The Hylian silently nodded.

"Too bad." Sidon whisked it away, out of sight under his desk.

Link growled, eyes narrow.

Sidon laughed as Link caught himself.

"I don't appreciate your games, your majesty." Link pouted, ears drooping.

"Aww sorry, Pup." Sidon lifted a hand and ruffled Link's hair. "I just wanted to see if you really do act like a dog."

Link smiled.

He flinched, touching his forehead with a wince.

"Ouch-"

His eyes flashed yellow.

Sidon blinked, eyes widening.

"S-sorry Sidon." Link stood, putting the book down. "I-I have to go."

His head throbbed again, accompanied by a sharp pain in his stomach.

"Ack-" Link pulled out the Sheikah Slate.

"What's wrong, Link- I... can I help you?" Sidon asked.

"No, it's fine." Link gave him an awkward smile through the pain. He winced again. "I have- ugh- friends who can help."

He tapped the shrine next to Kakariko.

"I'll see you later, Sidon." With that, Link disappeared in a flash of blue.

 

*****

 

Link flew over the village on his paraglider, nearly landing on top of Paya as he fell down onto Impa's balcony.

After muttering a few apologies, he turned and walked in.

Impa's face turned amused when she saw him.

"Back again, Little Wolf?" She chuckled. "Come here, you'll be alright."

She extended a hand and Link came to her and took it, holding his stomach with one hand.

His eyes had turned yellow again, pupils now slits. He let out a soft growl, blinking until his eyes were blue again.

"Come now, child, it'll be alright." Impa pat his hand. The Triforce on it began to glow gently. "Look, it's glowing already."

Link took several deep breaths, whimpering as his stomach churned.

"Alright Little Werewolf, why don't you head outside?" Impa asked. "Remember, you have to stay-"

"I-In the moonlight." Link blinked again, eyes flickering back and forth from yellow to blue. "B-but do I always have to t-transform in the village?"

"It's safer than just having you transform out in the middle of nowhere." Impa waved a hand. "Now go. Paya will help you."

She gestured to her Granddaughter.

"This way, Master Link." Paya wrapped an arm around him, helping him out the door.

Link fumbled with his steps, taking his weapons off and leaving them by the door. He kept the Sheikah Slate on his person.

"This looks lovely, by the way." Paya tugged gently at the Zora armor. "It fits you perfectly too."

Link nodded a thanks and missed a step, nearly falling on his face. Paya caught him before he fell.

"S-sorry." He stammered, blinking again.

"This way." She whispered, pulling him along.

 

*****

 

There was an old shack on the outskirts of the village. Many believed that it wasn't even a part of the village at all. This was where Link had asked to transform any time he was here. It was far enough away for the villagers for them not to get curious, but close enough that he could make it to Impa's without a problem.

"Thank you." he whispered, unable to use his voice as Paya helped him sit behind the shack.

"Of course." Paya bowed. "I'll bring your weapons in the morning."

Link nodded, doubling over in pain as the sun began to set.

He suffered for hours - until the moon began to rise.

He raised his head as malice swirled through the air.

The Blood Moon rose with the roar of a thousand monsters.

Link rose to his feet and shrieked in pain, leaning against the wall of his shack.

He fell forward on all fours, screams turning to howls as he transformed into a wolf.

Rinku fell unconscious to the ground, trembling in the Blood Moon's light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the LONGEST chapter in this fic. I probably won't have any this long in the future, so sorry about that.  
> Stay tuned for tomorrow's chapter, where Rinku finally returns!  
> (and you know, the plot can progress)


	8. The Wolf Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rinku travels across Hyrule, soon returning to the Domain - and Sidon is overjoyed and relieved to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't at all how I thought this chapter would turn out.  
> Turns out I have 14 OCs that I want to add into this story, so that's where the new tag came from (if anybody cares to read those).  
> Anyway, I finally got the chapter all the way done! Enjoy!

"Mipha?"

The princess turned to the little prince, the Zora armor in her lap and her diary open on the table.

"What is it, Sidon?" she asked with a smile, wiping tears from her eyes and setting down her pen.

"Wasn't Link gonna come back with you?" Sidon came to her, putting his hands on her knees.

"There was a change of plans." Mipha answered gently. "But look, Rinku came to stay with us, isn't that nice?"

The wolf was curled up on the shell carpet at the end of the bed. His legs were bloody.

"Rinku!" Sidon hurried over and sat on the carpet next to the wolf.

He opened one blue eye, spotted the prince, then closed it, shifting closer before settling again.

Sidon pet the wolf and started talking to it, telling him things that were happening in the Domain.

Mipha smiled at him and walked over, laying down next to the wolf, burying her face in the fur of his neck.

"Why'd you have to change so soon?" She muttered to him so Sidon couldn't hear, lifting her head ever so slightly.

Rinku leaned closer and licked her cheek.

Mipha wiped her eyes again, shifting closer and wrapping her arms around him.

"Now I have to wait for you." She muttered into his fur, more tears falling. "And everybody might find out that you're a werewolf."

Rinku licked her cheek again, nuzzling her gently as Sidon found a towel to clean up the blood on his legs.

Mipha sighed and hugged him, taking in the warmth of his fur. She ruffled his fur between her fingertips. Then together, curled on the floor, she and Rinku fell asleep.

 

*****

 

Rinku awoke, carefully getting to his feet and shaking the memory away.

He was still throbbing here and there, but he could manage. He limped through his shack, stopping to roll over in his blanket pile once or twice before leaving the hut. The wolf made his way through Kakariko, being sure to avoid running into any Cuccos.

He climbed up the steps to Impa's home. Paya flinched when she saw him, then relaxed as he nuzzled her leg.

"Good morning, Master Link." Paya knelt, ruffling the fur on his neck. "I'll get something for you, okay? Go inside, grandmother is waiting for you."

She opened the door for him. Rinku limped inside.

"There you are, Champion." Impa smiled at him.

He limped into the corner, falling over.

"Oh come now, dear, you're fine."

Rinku narrowed his eyes at her.

The old woman chuckled.

"Sorry it took me so long, grandmother." Paya came walking in, holding a cup and a bowl.

"It's alright, child." Impa smiled at her, holding out a hand. "He's in the corner."

Paya handed Impa the cup, then walked to Rinku and put down the bowl.

"Here you are, Master Link." Paya said gently. She pushed the food bowl towards him.

He shifted closer to her, lapping up the soup with his tongue.

"Good boy." Paya whispered.

She stood, bowed to her grandmother, then climbed the stairs to her room.

Impa sipped the soup in her cup.

"She has a crush on you, you know." Impa said suddenly.

Rinku looked up, eyes narrow.

The woman smiled. "It had to be said, Champion."

He flicked his tail, burying his nose in his soup again.

"You could consider her." Impa swirled the liquid in her cup, taking another drink. "She's a nice young girl. You two could be happy together."

Rinku growled until the woman looked at him. He narrowed his eyes and sharply shook his head.

Impa chuckled. "I knew you'd say no, dear. I just like to tease you."

Rinku huffed, drinking more soup.

"What will you do now, Champion?" Impa asked. "Go back to your Prince?"

Rinku shook his head again, licking the bowl clean and rising to his feet.

"I'll be seeing you later then, Champion."

 

*****

 

The Hebra Mountains were cold and unforgiving, especially to those who weren't prepared for the snow.

But when you're a wolf, the mountains are a great place to hide out.

One hundred years ago, he hated the mountains. There was too much wind, and wind always meant Revali.

Sweet Lanayru he hated that bird.

The wolf pressed himself closer to the snow. After nearly a week of travel, he was here. His fur was completely the wrong color for camouflage, but that never stopped him. He knew how to hunt in all terrine, in all places of Hyrule. His mother had taught him well.

He flicked his ears, shifting gently. There was a bird, a pigeon with flecks of blue and gray across his feathers.

Rinku then leapt, chomping down on the bird, killing it immediately.

He settled into the snow with a flick of his ears, eating the bird and spitting out feathers.

He heard someone creeping closer to him, their steps light. They were clearly a Rito. Only those of the bird tribe knew to tread that light on the snow.

Then the steps ceased.

"Oh, it's you."

Rinku looked up.

There was Teba, the white Rito that had helped him take down Medoh.

"Hello, Wolf." Teba said to him. "I didn't expect to see you back."

Rinku flicked his tail, chomping down on the pigeon again.

Teba winced. "I'll just leave you to it, then."

He started off. Rinku stood, leaving the carcass of the bird in the snow. He followed Teba, softly padding after him.

The Rito's steps changed, uncomfortable now that the wolf was following him.

They remained silent as Teba walked on, towards a cliff. He gently flew off the cliff, drifting down into a cave.

Rinku slid down the wall and jumped inside, shaking the snow off his fur.

There was a shrine in this cave, pulsing a bright orange.

Teba watched the wolf as he padded up onto the shrine.

It responded to his presence, the orange flashing to a blue for only a moment.

Teba sat by a makeshift camp, tossing a few twigs into a small fire before lighting it.

"You here to keep me company, Wolf?" Teba asked.

Rinku padded to his side, curling up next to him.

Teba shifted gently away, reaching into a bag and pulling out a knife and a slab of meat.

"You seemed afraid of Medoh when you visited before," Teba said, beginning to cut up the meat, "I thought you might want to know that some Hylian came and took care of it for us."

Rinku flicked his ears, turning over.

"He was a strange guy," Teba continued, starting to put the bits of meat onto the skewer. "He doesn't think very highly of Revali, that's for sure."

Rinku flicked his tail.

"The Chief said he was a descendant of the Hylian champion who died a hundred years ago," Teba continued when the wolf settled. "I don't doubt it. The kid has more courage than anyone I've ever known."

Rinku flicked his ears again.

"He's also pretty reckless," Teba put the skewer over the fire and began making another, "A loudmouth, and kind of an idiot."

Rinku lifted his head, flicking his tail in disgust.

"I told him time and time again to leave, but he stayed," Teba put the second skewer over the fire and put the knife away. "He almost died up there, but he got the job done."

Rinku flicked his tail again and laid his head down.

"I'm grateful for that," Teba turned the skewers over, "But the kid needs to learn to control his sarcasm."

Rinku flicked his ears thoughtfully.

"Anyway, sorry you had to listen to me rant," Teba leaned back, tossing one of the skewers in front of the wolf. "I find it better than talking to myself."

Rinku pulled the skewer closer to him with one paw and started biting off the meat.

The two sat in silence.

Teba tossed the empty skewer into the fire.

"Night, Wolf." The bird turned over, trying to make himself comfortable on the cave floor.

Rinku stood, putting his own skewer into the fire, then turned and curled into Teba's side.

The Rito looked down at him.

"You cold or somethin'?" Teba asked.

Rinku curled closer, tail between his legs.

Teba wrapped a wing around the wolf, and he stopped shivering.

Teba snorted, gently shaking his head.

"Goodnight, little Wolf."

 

*****

 

"He's looking at me again."

No matter how quietly Revali tried to whisper, Rinku could still hear him. The Rito was instinctively afraid of wolves, even though he wasn't afraid of Rinku himself. The werewolf used this to his advantage of course, always trying to scare the Rito any chance he got. Sometimes he did so even when he wasn't trying.

Urbosa glanced at him, hearing Revali's whisper.

"Just ignore him." She muttered back, turning back to Zelda.

"Last time, he got my wing and I couldn't fly for a month." Revali glared at Link.

"Ask Daruk to move him for you." Urbosa answered.

Rinku flicked his tail in a rhythmic matter, watching in amusement as the Rito tensed.

"Then ask Mipha." Urbosa waved a hand. "That little wolf practically worships the ground she walks on."

"I can't ask Mipha!" Revali hissed.

"Oh come on, sure you can." Urbosa raised her voice. "Mipha sweetie? Revali has something to ask you."

"What- no!" Revali glared up at her.

"Oh, yes, what is it?" Mipha asked, coming over with a smile.

Revali grumbled rude words to Urbosa. "Mipha, could you get Link to stop staring at me?"

"Oh, of course!" Mipha nodded.

She turned to Rinku. She pat her knees.

"Come here, Pup!"

The wolf stood, flicking turning to wagging as he made his way over.

"Hi cutie~" She knelt and ruffled his fur. "Now,"

She pointed a finger at him, frowning. "Stop staring at Revali. You know it makes him uncomfortable."

Rinku looked up at Revali, then back at Mipha, closing his eyes in a nod.

Mipha smiled and kissed his forehead. "Good boy."

She stood. "Sorry about that."

She bowed gently to the Rito champion, then returned to speaking with Daruk, the wolf at her heels.

 

*****

 

Rinku awoke in the cave, still curled under Teba's wings.

The Rito was muttering things in his sleep, his grip on the wolf firm and unmoving. The fire had dwindled out.

Rinku shifted slightly and settled again, closing his eyes. Wind howled outside, pushing him into sleep once again.

 

*****

 

Link stood on one of the larger flight platforms around Rito Village. The master sword was strapped to his back, his fingers laced together behind him. He was smiling a sort of amused smile.

The Princess was angry at him again, for reasons that were entirely Trouble, Jolastu and Sonji's fault. His pack was fearless, and not even the wrath of the princess could stop them.

Last night had been a waning crescent moon. Now Trouble and Sonji were safely hiding away as wolves, hopefully far away from the King's reach.

His smile fell as he shielded his face from the sudden gust of wind.

The dark blue Rito landed on the railing in front of him.

The werewolf narrowed his eyes.

"Impressive, I know." He folded his arms. "Very few can achieve a mastery of the sky."

"Yet I have made an art of creating an updraft that allows me to soar." he flicked his wings open. "It's considered to be quite the masterpiece of aerial techniques, even among the Rito."

"And you've made an art of creating long speeches to make your beak fall off," Link muttered. "Is that too, an aerial masterpiece?"

"With proper utilization of my superior skills, I see no reason why we couldn't easily dispense with Ganon," he continued, ignoring the other Champion.

"Now then," He jumped off the railing and began padding towards Link. "my ability to explore the firmament is certainly of note..."

Link cocked an eyebrow as the Rito put an arm on his shoulder.

"But let's not - pardon me for being so blunt - let's not forget that I am the most skilled archer of all the Rito."

Link could best Revali in an archery contest with both hands tied behind his back and wanted to tell him so, but remained silent. It annoyed the Rito when he didn't respond.

"Yet despite these truths, it seems that I have been tapped to merely assist you." the Rito nearly whined, making Link's ears hurt.

"All because you happen to have that little darkness-sealing sword on your back." The Rito turned.

"I mean, it's just..." He paused, looking Link straight in the eye with the tiniest of smirks on his beak. "Asinine."

The werewolf snapped, lunging at the Rito.

Revali simply stepped aside, Link slashing his sword at empty airspace. The werewolf whipped his head around, baring his fangs and hissing at the Rito.

"Unless..." Revali tilted his head. "You think you can prove me wrong?"

Link's eyes narrowed. "I can."

"Maybe we should just settle this one on one?" He stepped away, pretending to be lost in thought. "But where...?"

He stopped, looking back at Link.

"Oh, I know!" He threw one wing back, gesturing to Medoh with far too much enthusiasm. "How about up there?!"

Link could hear her whirring. Taunting him just as the Rito in front of him was. Why couldn't he have been some sort of were-bird? Now  _that_ would put Revali in his place.

"Oh, you must pardon me." The Rito waved his hands in mock apology. He turned around with too much grandeur and flicked his wings open. "I forgot you have no way of making it up to that Divine Beast on your own!"

The Rito took off, nearly throwing Link off his feet.

"Good luck sealing the darkness!" He called back.

The werewolf growled at him, sheathing his sword again.

"I swear, to Hylia above," Link glared up at Medoh. "If I didn't need him, I would have thrown him off Medoh's beak a long time ago."

 

*****

 

Rinku awoke in the cave again. Teba was awake this time, making more meat skewers.

"Morning, Wolf." He grunted. "You slept good."

Rinku rose to his feet and stretched, paws splayed out in front of him and his tail spreading upwards. He then shook himself up, standing normally. He yawned, then sat, looking up at Teba.

"I don't know what you're plan is after breakfast, but I'll help you out of the cave." Teba put both skewers over the fire and put his knife away again. "After that, I'll have to leave you. My wife's waiting for me."

 

*****

 

Rinku hated Death Mountain just about as much as he hated the Desert.

After half a week of travelling, he finally made it there, regretting his decision as he climbed up towards the lava-covered peaks.

It was so  _hot_ here. Why did the Gorons like it so much? Why did anyone even visit them? Why was  _he_ visiting them?

Yunobo. That was probably why.

Yunobo was a brother, just as all the Gorons were, and Rinku enjoyed visiting from time to time. Mostly as Link though, because Yunobo had somewhat inherited Daruk's fear of dogs. It took a while before Yunobo was okay with Rinku being around.

Daruk had been one of Link's best friends. They were true brothers, even if they didn't have the same blood. They both loved to do all sorts of the same stuff, hunting, swordplay, climbing.

And then came the day Daruk and Revali found out.

Things had never been the same around Daruk after that. They didn't stop being friends, but Daruk was terrified of Rinku.

The Southern Mine appeared ahead of him. His paws were burning. Goddesses above, why had he come?

He passed through the mines, the Gorons giving him no more than a glance. Some of the visiting Hylians shyd away. He passed right through, heading upwards.

It took at least an hour, but he finally made it to Goron City.

It was a little bit cooler here, but still not cool enough. He passed through, eventually finding Yunobo.

"Wak!" The Goron jumped away.

Rinku sniffed him.

"Oh, it's you." Yunobo relaxed and pat him gently on the head. "Hi there, Little Guy. You visiting us again, goro?"

Rinku nodded.

"That's good, goro." Yunobo nodded back. "Great. How long will you stay?"

Rinku shook his head.

"You don't know?" Yunobo said thoughtfully. "I suppose that's good too, goro."

The Goron nodded again.

"You look hot," Yunobo commented. "Why don't we head to my house? I guess I can try to cool you down some, goro."

Rinku nodded, and Yunobo bent to pick him up.

They walked on over to Yunobo's house. The Goron put him down on a rock bed, turning to open the window and pick something up.

"Here you go, Little Guy." Yunobo put out a bowl of water. "It's warm, but it's water, goro."

Rinku bent his head and drank, silently wishing he'd remembered to put on some heat resistant stuff before he'd transformed. There wasn't much the Zora Armor could do for him on a volcano.

"So whatcha doing back up here, goro?" Yunobo asked. "It's pretty hot this time of year. You gotta be pretty crazy and awfully stubborn to make it all the way to Goron city, goro."

Rinku flicked his ears. Pretty crazy and awfully stubborn? Yunobo sounded like Mingyu. And Sonji. And all of Link's pack.

"Anyway, you remember Rudania, right?" Yunobo continued. "The divine beast, goro?"

Rinku nodded.

"Yeah, a little hylian brother came and calmed him down for us." Yunobo explained, starting to clean up his home. "He's a lot like you, you know, goro. You've even got the same sort of messy hair."

Rinku flicked his ears again.

"Yeah, he was a real brother all right!" Yunobo grinned. "He was super nice to me as we climbed up Death Mountain. Super patient, goro. Kind of crazy. Not afraid of the guardians at all, goro!"

Rinku proudly flicked his ears.

"You all done, goro?" Yunobo asked.

Rinku nodded. The Goron took the bowl away.

"Now you should sleep. It sometimes gets cooler at night, goro." Yunobo said. "You can head home tomorrow if you want. Or you can stay longer, whatever you want, goro."

Rinku nodded, the heat of the volcano lulling him to sleep.

 

*****

 

Link threw up yet again as Rudania's foot slammed down, making him watching the remnants of that fire-ostrich-thing fall down the mountain with the rocks as Daruk started shouting.

"Yeah! I think I'm finally getting the hang of controlling this Divine Beast!"

"G-good for you-" Link's stomach lurched. He clamped both hands over his mouth and held it in.

Daruk grinned. "I tell you what, it sure is a blast piloting a toy like this around." He cracked his neck. "You let those other Champions know, they better eat their gravel if they wanna keep up with Daruk."

Link couldn't imagine eating  _anything_ right now. At least they'd stopped moving.

"Speaking of which, can you believe this view?" the Goron nodded up at the rocks. "Just look at all those delectable rocks sprinkled on those mountains... mighty tasty!"

"I may not know a lot about this Calamity Ganon thing," He turned to Link, "but mark my words, I'll protect this land of ours to the death!"

"Right," He swung his hand back, "Little Guy?"

He smacked Link's back, a sign of affection that also make Link throw up again.

He laughed as the werewolf took several deep breaths, shooting daggers at the Goron with his eyes.

"Hey, by the way... congrats on becoming the princess's appointed knight," Daruk leaned over him, "That's a really big deal. Protecting the king's daughter..."

He laughed again, putting his hand on Link's back again, gently this time. "No pressure!"

"Yeah, it's not like she hates me or anything, ha ha." Link plopped down on the floor. The volcano around him was swaying. He took out a flask from his bag and took a drink.

"Seriously though," Daruk sat next to him, swinging his legs over the side of the lizard. "The princess is a strong personality - so strong she can't quite see the range from the peaks."

He scratched his head. "Remember that, and you'll be fine."

Then the mountain began to tremble. Daruk looked up.

"What the-?!"

He jumped up and slammed his fists together right as a rock came rushing down at them from above.

He turned around casually after that. The werewolf looked up at him with bright eyes.

"Alright, so what was I saying..."

He turned and looked up at the mountain around them. "That was a little strange... as far as I know, Death Mountain has been quiet for decades."

He stopped to think again.

"But if the mountain is shivering enough to send down a bunch of boulders that size, then-"

He shook his head as Link got to his feet.

"Never mind. Forget I said anything."

With that, he turned, waving his arms to get Rudania moving again.

Link swayed on his feet, falling to his hands and knees, trying very hard not to throw up again.

 

*****

 

 Rinku howled awake as he was doused with freezing water.

He shook himself off, whipping his head around to find the culprit.

Yunobo was there, holding a bucket with a barrel at his side.

"I found cold water!" He grinned. "You feel any better, goro?"

Rinku paused for a second. There was a tiny breeze, and the cold water was seeping through his fur, cooling him down. It felt great.

He nodded at Yunobo, jumping off the couch and jumping up onto the Goron.

Yunobo pet the wolf, smiling. "That's good, goro."

Rinku climbed back onto the rocks, looking up at Yunobo and wagging his tail.

"I'll get a bowl for you, little guy." Yunobo walked to the table, bringing the barrel with him.

He scooped some water into the bowl and put it down next to the wolf.

"There you go, goro." Yunobo winked at him. "I even added some fire-resistant potion for you."

Rinku drank all of its contents, happily drinking more as Yunobo refilled the bowl.

When he had his fill, he walked over to Yunobo.

"I can take you to the entrance of Goron city, if you want, goro." Yunobo said. "Unless you'd like to go somewhere else?"

Rinku nodded. Yunobo picked him up, putting the wolf on his shoulders.

"Alright, then let's go, goro."

Yunobo carried him through the village, waving at the other Gorons and the travelers. Some called to Rinku, saying things like "Howdy, brother!" and "Welcome back, little guy!"

Rinku wagged his tail at them. He was smiling, not that anyone could tell.

Yunobo took him down to the entrance of Goron City.

"You gonna go now, goro?" He asked.

Rinku shook his head.

"Oh." Yunobo blinked. "Alright, well, then where do you wanna go?"

Rinku pointed his nose up, up, up, to the bridge over the city.

Yunobo blinked. "Up there?"

Rinku nodded.

"Can't imagine why you'd want to go up there." Yunobo scratched the back of his head. "But alright, I'll take you there, goro."

 

*****

 

When they made it to the Bridge, Rinku hopped off of Yunobo's shoulders.

"I'll be seein' you later then, goro." Yunobo grinned, waving at the wolf. "Howl if you need me again, brother!"

He turned and curled into a ball, rolling away.

Rinku's tail wagged until Yunobo was out of sight. He padded the rest of the way across the bridge, soon finding himself at the hot springs.

He sniffed at the water, looking at the Gorons around him.

Grapp and Dugby were there, as they always were.

"Aye, is that you, Dog?" Grapp grumbled.

Rinku made his way to the old Goron.

"So yer back." The old Goron shifted slightly, sending ripples across the water. "I was startin' ta think you'd forgotten about me."

Rinku shook his head.

"You got the spice?" he asked.

Rinku put the bottle down. He'd lead Yunobo to the shop and had him ask for a bottle.

Grapp grinned.

"Thanks, Dog." The Goron lifted a hand, matting the wolf's fur down with water as he pet him. "You may take ferever, butcha never ferget."

Rinku wagged his tail as the old Goron shifted again. More ripples across the water. He moved the Goron spice into his secret compartment under the rock.

Then more ripples came from the other direction as Dugby came up to them.

The little Goron sat next to Grapp.

"Bello, Bog!" He said cheerfully through the water. He reached up.

Rinku stepped forward and leaned down so the little Goron could pet his head.

"Beely bofth." he nodded.

Rinku wagged his tail.

"I betcher pretty hot, eh, Dog?" Grapp asked. "You don't hafter stick around."

Rinku nudged Dugby's cheek with his nose and gave Grapp a tiny lick.

He then climbed onto the old Goron's shoulders, getting comfortable.

Grapp laughed, reminding Rinku of Daruk.

"Yer a strange dog alright." Grapp shook his head. "I scare things real easy, but you always stick around."

Rinku nuzzled his cheek.

Grapp grinned. "I appreciate you stickin' around, Dog. I enjoy yer company."

 

*****

 

"You're afraid of dogs?" Link asked. He was sitting on Daruk's table, wearing a Hylian tunic and fire-resistant pants.

"Yeah," Daruk shuddered. "Can't stand the little critters."

Link frowned, he knew he looked rather offended, which probably confused the Goron.

"Oh come on, dogs are great!" The Hylian insisted. "I've never met a dog I didn't like."

"That's 'cause dogs didn't chase you around as a kid," Daruk answered, chomping down on his rock roast.

Link laughed. "Oh come on, I got chased by plenty of dogs."

Trouble loved to play tag, mostly in wolf form. Shane got pretty mad about it when they'd chase each other through the halls of the castle. Mira was just creepy when she stalked him - also mostly in wolf form - and although she never chased him, she was still creepy.

"Still," Daruk shrugged. "I'm not much of a dog person."

Link frowned again, lifting his own rock roast to take a bite. "If you say so."

 

*****

 

It took him a week to get to the desert.

He hated the desert. So much so that he'd postponed defeating Vah Naboris because of that reason and that reason alone.

Rinku leapt into the Oasis in the center of Kara Kara Bazaar, his body temperature immediately returning to normal.

The wolf swam to the edge and laid there, his head on the shore to keep him from moving. He stayed there all day, falling in and out of sleep and sometimes going a lap or two around the water.

After the sun set, he got out of the water and shook himself off, earning an annoyed look from the Rito sitting on the rock nearby.

The wolf then set off, the desert air around him now cool and still, unlike the scorching sands that had attacked him all day.

Gerudo Town eventually took shape ahead of him. This was his first time visiting the desert village in one hundred years, and he was rather excited. He had no memories of the one they called Urbosa. All he knew was that she appeared to be a recurring character in his memories of the other Champions. He knew nothing more than her name, and the fact that she was a Gerudo.

There was an air about her in his memories. One that demanded respect. And she got it - every time she appeared in his mind, his first instinct was to bow to her. If she wanted attention, she got it. If she gave an order, you followed, no questions asked.

And yet, he felt that there was something... different about her that he was forgetting. She wasn't just a towering woman who got the respect she deserved. She was something else.

Perhaps they'd been friends, once upon a time.

Rinku shook the thoughts from his head as he trotted along calmly, looking up at the travelers, giving them gentle sniffs as they hurried past. One or two stopped to pet him, hurried fingers helped the sand out of his fur, and one even gave him a bit of hydromelon.

He came within the boundaries of the city, the walls looming over him. The guards held their spears tighter.

Rinku walked to each of them, sniffing them and nuzzling their legs to show he was friendly.

He calmly walked into the city, sand turning to stone as he walked inside.

His eyes wandered. Part of him remembered. He remembered visiting the city a hundred years ago. He remembered Zelda slipping away from him to get inside, the one place he could not do his job. He remembered Urbosa walking in and out of the walls of this city. He remembered the lightness of the Gerudo clothing, and how it warded off the desert heat.

He remembered that Urbosa was not just Urbosa.

She was  _Gerudo Cheif_ Urbosa.

The Gerudo Cheif, Champion Urbosa.

She suddenly got so much more powerful in his mind.

He froze as the smell of another werewolf hit his nose. It was a strong scent, one of dominance. This wolf was a purebred, like Hino back at the Dueling Peak's stable.

Vashti came around the corner, her red-orange fur perfectly kept. The marks on her legs and underbelly were the color of sand. Her eyes were a striking green, as were those of many of the Gerudo people.

A soft rumbling came from her throat. A greeting.

Rinku's ears flattened, his tail finding its place between his legs.

Vashti padded towards him, keeping her head held high.

She tilted her head at him.

His eyes narrowed at her.

Her eyes narrowed back, more amused than angry.

She walked past him, flicking her tail at him, rubbing the fur under his muzzle.

Then Vashti was gone, disappearing around a corner.

Rinku rolled his eyes and started off again, flicking his ears and shaking out his tail before starting off.

He explored the city, walking in through every door - except the one to the secret club - turning every corner, climbing every stair.

He remembered more and more about the city. He remembered climbing the walls to get a better vantage point, one of Urbosa's guards shouting at him to get down. He remembered when those palm trees looked dead and the day they'd planted new ones. He remembered the women around the town. All of them were dead now, but he could recall their faces, not their names.

Eventually he wandered into a throne room.

He froze and blinked.

This was Urbosa's room.

He shook his head.

No, no Urbosa's room was upstairs. This was her  _other_ room, the one he'd always seen her in. The one where the princess handled official business.

"Who are you?" a voice barked.

Rinku jumped, startled, then looked up at the woman who'd spoken.

She glared down at him.

"How did you get in?" She asked.

Rinku blinked at her.

Her eyes narrowed.

"Buliara?"

A new voice came from the stairs.

"Yes, Lady Riju?" The woman, who Rinku assumed was Buliara, looked up at the girl with the new voice.

"Bring it up here, if you would." Lady Riju gestured for him to come closer. "I saw it wandering through the city, and I'd like to talk to it."

"Of course, my Lady." Buliara answered with a nod.

She picked up her sword and stabbed at him. He jumped away with a short growl.

"Gently!" Riju called, climbing back up the stairs.

Rinku quickly followed after her, avoiding getting stabbed by the other woman. Buliara followed him, a stern look on her face.

He walked up the stairs after the smaller red-haired girl, stealing glances back at the city, and at the guard behind him.

"This way, friend." Riju smiled at him, gesturing to her room.

Urbosa's room.

He stopped and flattened his ears, padding inside slowly.

Urbosa never liked strangers in her rooms. And because Link was a Voe, or whatever they were called, he wasn't allowed in the city, and that meant even if he were to sneak in, he was definitely _not_  allowed in Urbosa's bedroom.

But Riju was welcoming, a kind smile on her face and warmth in her eyes. She was still a child, but she was not afraid.

He looked around the room, taking note of the sand-seal dolls scattered throughout. Her bed was made, her diary laid out on a table next to a small blue sand seal doll.

"Make yourself comfortable anywhere." Riju said to him. "I'll be right back."

She and Buliara walked back downstairs.

Rinku walked around the room, sniffing at all the furniture and looking at the strange markings on the wall. Eventually he jumped onto her bed, curling up next to the sand-seal doll and waiting for Riju to return.

And she did, a bowl of fruit in her hands, Buliara stopping to guard the door.

"I've decided on a name for you, and I'd like to know if you will accept it," She said to him, putting the bowl down next to him and climbing onto her bed.

He lifted his head.

"Lupus," Riju said.

He nodded.

Riju nodded back with a warm smile.

Then with a sigh, she fell back onto the bed, her arms flying out to rest beside her.

"UUUUUGH."

Rinku flicked his ears, looking down at her with amused eyes.

"I don't know what to do about Naboris," She groaned at the ceiling. "I mean seriously, giant camel that nobody except our dead champions can enter?"

She punched the air. "What do I do about that?!"

Rinku shifted closer to her and nuzzled her neck.

Riju relaxed, lifting a hand to pet him.

"The looks they give me, I know them." Riju said, turning over. "They still see me as nothing more than a child."

Rinku nuzzled her again.

"Do you believe in me, Lupus?" Riju asked.

He nodded.

She smiled wide. "Thank you Lupus!"

She curled closer, giving him a hug.

"Oh right!" Riju sat up.

She pushed the bowl closer to him. "You looked a little hot, so I brought you some fruit to cool you down."

Rinku gave her a tiny lick on the cheek. He bowed his head and ate some of the fruit.

Then there were screams.

Rinku immediately jumped to his feet.

Buliara lifted her sword.

In a flash of red, one of the Yiga Clan stood in the room.

"Lady Riju!" Buliara shouted.

The young Chief released Rinku as he jumped at the masked man.

He bit down on the Yiga's shoulder, earning a cry.

He teleported out of Rinku's mouth and onto the bed. Riju jumped off, fleeing to the other side of the room.

Rinku darted forward, bashing his head into the man's back, the force strong enough to knock him off his feet.

"Blasted Wolf!" He shouted, teleporting quickly to the entrance of the room.

Buliara slashed at him. He jumped away.

Rinku was after him in a second, letting out a howl before sinking his teeth into the Yiga's leg.

He slashed Rinku's back with his sickle, but the wolf didn't let up, biting harder.

He teleported away, into the square this time. Rinku jumped over the wall and landed on the ground level, growling and barking at the man.

Three more appeared.

They nodded at each other.

In a flash of red, they were gone, just as quickly as they'd appeared.

Rinku barked loudly, sniffing where they'd just been standing.

Honing into his senses, he got ready to follow it.

Nothing.

There was nothing. No trail, no leads.

He growled again. He hurried around the city, trying to find something,  _anything._

But they were gone.

The wolf stopped searching and hurried back to Riju's rooms, darting up the steps and into her bedroom.

She was in the corner, taking deep breaths with Buliara standing over her.

He crawled to her, curling up by her side and putting his head on her lap.

"Did you find them, Lupus?" She whispered.

He shook his head.

"Buliara!"

The older Gerudo whipped her head around.

Two Gerudo were there. The guards from downstairs.

"What?" The Captain barked.

"The Thunder Helm," One panted.

"Is gone! Stolen!" The other finished.

Rinku lifted his head as Riju gasped.

Buliara narrowed her eyes.

"Find it!" She ordered. "Tell Teake to assemble two search parties. Search the entire desert if you have to. We will not rest until it's found!"

The two nodded, hurrying out. There were soon sounds of the guards moving out, sand seals calling as they shot across the sands.

Rinku shifted away as Riju moved to stand.

"Lady Riju, are you alright?" Buliara asked.

"I'll be fine." Riju answered, brushing herself off. "I'll think over what else we can do. I'll have an idea by morning. Return to the guard, help them retrieve the heirloom."

"My la-"

Riju held up a hand, cutting her off.

"Lupus will protect me." She said. "The wolf has been proven to be more than capable."

"As you wish, my Lady." Buliara bowed. She walked out, stealing one glance back at the chief and the wolf.

Rinku nodded at her.

She nodded back, then left.

As soon as she was gone, Riju crumpled to the floor, wrapping her arms around Rinku.

"Thank you." She whispered through tears. "Thank you, thank you."

She pulled away, wiping her eyes with one hand.

"I would surely be dead had it not been for you." She smiled at him.

Rinku blinked back at her. He hadn't realized what he was doing. It was all instinct - Princess Zelda got into trouble a lot.

"I'm going to bed now." Riju stood, ruffling his fur. "Will you protect me? I can call Buliara back if you have to go."

Rinku jumped up onto the bed.

Riju smiled and climbed up after him, lying down.

Rinku ate the fruit spilled across the bed and got comfortable next to Riju.

"Thank you, Lupus." She whispered, putting an arm around him. "Goodnight."

 

*****

 

Link jumped off his shield, his sand seal stopping as he stormed up to the Gerudo Chief.

"You requested to see me?" Urbosa asked, sounding bored. She was leaning against the back wall of her city, studying her nails with little interest. There were guards posted at the corner of the city, with two more looking out at them through the hole in the wall.

The werewolf took a deep breath.

"Zelda keeps going into Gerudo Town," he began. "She keeps using your stupid law against me."

Urbosa arched an eyebrow.

"Stupid law?" She echoed.

"Who thought it was a good idea to restrict men from entering?!" He turned in rage and threw his arms into the air.

Urbosa laughed.

"Oh, Doggo." She shook her head. "There's another way inside."

He whipped his head around. "What."

She smiled, lifting a hand. She beckoned to him with one finger. "Come closer."

He reluctantly went to her, grumbling all the way.

She leaned over, whispering in his ear.

"You want me to what?!" He stepped back.

"If you'd like to get inside without anyone noticing." She leaned back against the wall, the weapons on her back clinking against the stone.

His face went bright red.

"I hate this." He groaned.

Urbosa tilted her head with a smirk.

"I can get you fitted for some, if you'd like," she teased.

He put his head in his hands.

"Doggo?"

He looked up, opening his fingers to reveal his eyes.

She was holding out a bone. He wasn't exactly sure where it came from.

She waved it, his eyes following it closely.

She chuckled.

"Oh little wolf, whatever shall we do with you?"

She tossed it up. It flipped in the air several times before she caught it again. She kept tossing it, amused as Link continued to watch it, his hands slowly dropping to his sides.

"Want the bone, Doggo?" she asked.

He blinked, snapping out of his trance.

"I'm a werewolf, not some dog," He growled, moving to her. With a bright red face, and eyes that refused to meet Urbosa's, he took the bone from her and marched off.

Urbosa's laugh followed him as he sailed away across the sand.

 

*****

 

Rinku's head shot up when he heard steps outside.

He carefully got out of the bed, padding out the door. He jumped up on the arch overlooking the town.

He flicked his ears, smelling the breeze.

Then there was Vashti, padding gently to the center of the square.

The full moon was rising.

Vashti lifted her head, letting out a howl.

The moon responded to her cry, and she began to change.

Her form twisted up and up, towering over the wolf she'd been only moments before. She wore traditional Gerudian clothing in reds and pinks, her red hair curled over her shoulders, sand colored streaks twisting through.

Vashti turned to him with a smile, her green eyes glinting.

"Welcome back, Link."

He growled at her.

"Lupus?"

Riju came to his side, rubbing her eyes. He bent over, giving her head a small lick.

The chief waved down at the woman in the square. Vashti waved back.

"That's Vashti, our resident werewolf." Riju told him as the woman walked off. "She's really nice when you get to know her."

Rinku glared at the Gerudo as she disappeared around a corner, flicking his tail.

"She seems to know who you are though." Riju yawned.

He watched as the realization dawned on her face.

"Are you a werewolf too?" She asked.

Rinku quickly shook his head.

She arched an eyebrow, the gesture reminding him of Urbosa.

He wagged his tail.

She smiled again.

"I'm going back to bed now, alright?" Riju turned to walk away. "I do hope you'll visit us again soon."

 

*****

 

Link had no idea where they were going, but he was excited anyways. All he knew is that there were a lot of bridges on the way there, and that everything was very wet, and very, very blue.

And Dad was coming too! Usually it was just him and Mom. And Reggi. And the twins. And... well... he couldn't remember their names but the other guards were coming with them!

Link ran down the path, rocks scattering everywhere. That's right! He was the king of the rocks!

Daddy said there was a king where they were going, and it wasn't King Bosmarophis Hymanrule either! A whole new king over people who weren't like him!

"Here we are, Link!" Daddy said, pointing at something that was also very blue.

"Wow!" Link jumped up. "It's so close, it's so close!"

Mommy smiled at him.

The guards continued on, and Link kept kicking the rocks.

Soon they were going over a long bridge, one longer and bluer than the ones they'd been on so far.

Link ran across, only slipping once near the end.

"Oh dear."

Link looked up.

"Are you alright?"

Link had no idea who it was.

Or  _what_ it was either. It looked like one of those fishes Dad caught in that stream! It was red like them too. Red and white with pretty yellow eyes.

"Yeah, I'm oky." Link took its hand.

"Oh, Princess Mipha." Daddy bowed to her.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." The fish lady bowed back. "May I ask for your names?"

"My name is Roland, and this is my wife, Connie." Daddy said. "And _this,"_ he put a hand on Link's head. "Is our son. Link."

The rest of the group introduced themselves to the princess.

"I'm pleased to meet all of you." The fish lady smiled. Mipha. "Right this way, I'll take you to the King."

They all followed after her. Mommy took one of Link's hands and Roland took the other. He jumped up the steps, using them both to pull himself up.

Then they were in front of a bigger fish person.

This one was blue, and he was huge! Like a giant! Like that Stalnox in the Lockup!

"Ah, here you all are." The giant fish-person nodded down at them.

Link beamed.

Mommy tightened her grip on his hand.

"Princess, why don't you take the little one while the rest of us talk?" the giant-fish person asked the smaller-fish person.

The red one nodded. "Of course."

She walked over to him, kneeling down.

"Link, will you come with me?" She asked. Her eyes looked like honey. "I have something to show you."

Link looked up at Daddy. He nodded.

Then he looked at Mommy. She nodded too.

"Okay!" Link beamed at her.

She smiled and picked him up.

"I'll be careful with him." She bowed to Mommy and Daddy.

"We trust you, Princess." Daddy said.

"Don't let him climb on anything." Mommy told her.

"Of course." the fish lady nodded to them, then left down the stairs again.

"Put me down, put me down!" Link kicked his legs. He didn't want to hurt her! Just tell her what he wanted.

"Oh, of course." She put him down. "May I hold your hand though?"

"Okay!" Link held out his hand.

She took it. "This way, little one."

New adventure! Link still didn't know where they were going.

"Where are we?" he asked, looking around at all the blue.

"We're in Zora's Domain." the woman answered. "My home."

Link looked around. He liked this place, and she liked it too!

"Can this be my home too?" He asked her.

"Oh!" She blinked at him. "Well, I suppose it could. Maybe one day."

Link jumped up. "Yay!"

The fish lady laughed. "This way, we're almost there."

He skipped along next to her.

Then he tripped, landing on his front again.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" She knelt, putting a hand on his back.

"Yeah!" He looked up at her with a big grin. "It's okay!"

He got up, brushing off his clothes. Mommy said to keep them clean. "I fall a lot."

The fish lady helped him with his clothes.

"Oh dear, you're covered in scars." she said.

"Daddy says they make me look strong." Link told her. And they did! They showed how many fights he won!

"Do you mind if I heal them for you?" She held out her hands, one gently grabbing his arm.

"They're fine!" He answered.

"I'll just heal the bleeding ones, okay?" She started pulling at the bandages.

"Oh." Link blinked at them. "I guess those ones hurt a little."

She smiled. "I can heal them, and then they'll stop hurting. Is that okay?"

He nodded.

She took off the bandages, putting her hands over the wounds.

They began to glow blue.

Link's eyes widened.

He looked up at her.

She smiled down at him.

"Is this your first time seeing healing magic?"

 

*****

 

Rinku made his way up the hill, Zora's Domain finally coming into view.

He closed his eyes, taking in the scent of the rain.

His ears flicked as he listened to the rushing water.

He felt the breeze, warm and welcoming, pushing him along.

He was home.

He opened his eyes and made his way to the Zora Bridge, being careful of the rain as he crossed it.

Rivan was first to see him, then Dunma, followed by Bazz and Gaddison.

Gaddison let out a small shriek. She ran to him, quickly kneeling, spear dropped back at her post.

The other guards gathered around him.

Bazz began to speak, "Someone take him to the Pr-"

"Already on it." Dunma interrupted.

"This way, Rinku." Gaddison rose to her feet.

Rinku followed her.

She picked up her spear and lead him to the hallways.

As soon as they made it, he left her behind him, nearly running to his favorite room.

Gaddison opened the door for him.

Sidon's head rose as Rinku walked in.

The door clicked shut.

"Rinku!" He climbed out of the water and held out his arms as Rinku sprinted up and dove into his chest.

He caught the wolf and hugged him tight.

"Oh dear friend..." Sidon whispered. "I missed you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a request that I was going to fit into this chapter, but then I got to the end and was like, "Okay well, this sounds like a good ending, how about I just stop right here?" and my brain thought that that was a good idea so I posted it.  
> So don't worry, person who sent in a request for this chapter, (i forgot to write down your name, I'm sorry), it will be added in the next one for sure because I loved your idea!  
> I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Probably sometime next month.  
> Also I read all the comments, so feel free to review, ask questions and leave requests!  
> Thanks guys! Have a great day!


	9. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would you do if you found out that your two best friends are actually the same friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (~˘▾˘)~*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: * GUYS IT'S PEACH SEASON AND PEACHES ARE MAGICAL *:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *~(˘▾˘~)  
> (also this chapter is super rushed and really short. It was technically supposed to be a part of last chapter, but then that one got super long. The next chapters will be better, I promise!!)

"RINKU!"

The wolf dashed through the domain, evading the Zora Prince and the three or so guards that were trying to catch him. They'd been after him all morning, the little trickster had stolen something from the Prince's chambers, and was too fast for Sidon to catch on his own.

The Zora of the Domain yelped as a black blur shot past them, sprinting up stairs and jumping over railings to get to various paths branching through the domain.

"Get back here!" Bazz shouted, running up the rails to one of the circular platforms. Rinku watched him as a crab scurried across the platform.

Reeling back, he started forward, using the wall to push himself further as he leapt to the biggest staircase leading up to the second level.

Bazz stopped at the railing, sighing as he turned to run back down.

Rivan and Dunma came from the top of the staircase, Gaddison coming up the bottom.

As they got closer, Rinku did a spin attack, knocking them to the ground. He jumped over the three and landed in the square, near Marot Mart.

"My goodness, aren't you a little ball of energy today." Marot smiled as Rinku stopped to greet her.

She pet him gently, looking down at the thing in his mouth.

"What's that?"

Rinku spotted Sidon coming from the other staircase.

He pressed his nose against Marot's leg and ran towards the inn.

He hid behind the cooking pot and waited until the prince came in.

Then he jumped against the wall, using the momentum from it to shoot out the door.

"Rinku!" Sidon shouted again.

The wolf dashed away, weaving his way around Bazz, Dunma and Rivan, then dodging Gaddison as she lunged at him.

He darted up the right staircase this time, Trello yelling nasty things as the wolf nearly ran into him.

Rinku made it to the second level as the guards started on the staircase.

Rinku started up the third staircase, Muzu grumbling nasty words as Rinku walked up into the throne room.

"Oh hello, little friend." King Dorephan smiled down at the wolf. "You're causing quite the ruckus out there, aren't you?"

Rinku wagged his tail.

Dorephan chuckled.

He leaned forward and laid a hand down on the ground.

"Come here, little pup." He beckoned the wolf with his fingers.

"Your Majesty, are you sure you want to hold that wolf?" Muzu spat as Rinku climbed onto the King's hand.

"Oh, of course I do." Dorephan answered, carefully lifting the wolf up. "I know him better than you do."

Rinku wagged his tail again.

"What do you have there, Rinku?" Dorephan poked the thing in the wolf's mouth.

Rinku put it down on the King's palm.

It was one of Sidon's necklaces, the silver one he usually wore, with the white cloth and whistle attached.

Dorephan laughed. He took it between his fingers and wiped the slobber off it.

"Still haven't broken the habit have you?" Dorephan grinned. "Mipha didn't like it when you stole her jewelry, are you seeing if Sidon's the same way?"

Rinku nodded with a bark.

"Oh Father, you caught him!"

Rinku looked back.

Sidon had come into the throne room, out of breath with the guards behind him.

"Thank you all, you're dismissed." He said to the guards.

"Oh, Sidon, this is for you." Dorephan handed Sidon the necklace.

"Thank you, Father." Sidon took it and started putting it on.

"Rinku decided to pay me a visit, isn't that nice?" Dorephan pet the wolf.

Sidon folded his arms, looking annoyed at the wolf.

Dorephan tapped the wolf's nose, then put him down.

Rinku sat and looked up at Sidon, tail wagging, tongue hanging out.

Sidon shook his head with a sigh, kneeling to pet the wolf.

"Don't do that again, you little troublemaker." He pressed his crest to the wolf's forehead and stood.

"Thank you, Father." Sidon bowed to the King.

"You're welcome." The King waved a hand. "I've always enjoyed Rinku's company."

 

*****

 

Mipha held one of Link's hands as he bounced through the halls of the palace.

"Little one, we're almost there." She smiled at him.

"Okay!" Link beamed.

Mipha kept walking, trying to keep a hold on the four-year-old's hand.

She stopped in front of the door to her room.

"Baby door!" Link pointed at it.

Mipha smiled down at him. "It is rather small, isn't it?"

She pushed it open.

"I want to show you something in here." She said to him, gently pushing him inside.

There was a large bowl in the middle of the dry part of her room.

"This way." She reached down and took Link's hands, holding them above his head and leading him to the bowl.

"This is what I wanted to show you." Mipha lifted him up so he could see inside.

Link gave a small gasp as the little Zora in the bowl started to move.

His scales were as red as Mipha's, with a little bit of white. He circled the bowl again, noticing Link above him. He looked up, bright hazel eyes shining.

"What is it?!" Link asked, watching it closely.

"My little brother," Mipha answered, putting Link down. "Sidon."

"He's so cute!!" Link pumped his fists.

Mipha laughed. "His, isn't he?"

"Why is he in a bowl?" Link asked, looking back at Sidon's little tank.

"He's there to keep him safe." Mipha answered, putting her hand on the bowl. "He's not big enough to swim on his own yet."

"Oh!" Link nodded excitedly. "Can I keep him safe too?!"

Mipha put a hand on his head. "When Sidon starts walking."

"When will that be?" Link asked.

Mipha smiled. "Oh little one..."

She put both hands on his shoulders. "It will take years for that. Can you wait that long?"

Link grinned. "I can wait!"

Mipha bopped his nose.

"Thank you, little one."

 

*****

 

“Rinku?” Sidon called the wolf’s name through the halls of the Domain. This was the first time they'd been separated since Rinku had come back. A few days had passed since the necklace incident.

The Prince wandered, asking everyone he ran into if they’d seen the wolf. All of them said no. Apparently the wolf had disappeared into thin air.

There was a flash of lightning. Several moments later, a clap of thunder across the sky. A thunderstorm had taken over the domain.

Lightning flashed again outside as he made it to his room.

“Rinku?” He opened the door, calling the wolf’s name again.

He was about to turn back - then he caught the sound of whimpering from under the bed.

He walked over and looked down, lifting the blanket.

The wolf was there, curled up against the wall with his ears pressed against his head. His tail was set tightly against his side and his whole body was trembling.

“Rinku?” He said gently.

The wolf cracked one eye open and spotted Sidon, his body relaxing for a moment.

There was a crash outside, followed by the rumbling of thunder. Rinku clenched his eyes shut again with a whimper.

“Afraid of thunderstorms?” Sidon asked gently.

The wolf nodded the best he could.

“I’ll stay with you until you feel better,” Sidon said. “Would you like that?”

Rinku opened an eye and nodded again.

Sidon pointed up.

“I’ll wait for you on the bed, okay?” He pat the wolf’s head. “Come out when you’re ready.”

He dropped the blanket and rose to his feet.

There was movement from under the bed, and soon Rinku’s muzzle came into view. Then his eyes, his ears soon poking out as well.

Then another flash, and he was under the bed again.

“You were so close.” Sidon called gently. “Come on out, I’ll protect you.”

There was slow movement yet again.

Another flash - a black streak quickly colliding with Sidon’s stomach.

“Woah-” Sidon held the trembling wolf. “Hey, it’s not so bad, is it?”

The wolf jumped as another flash struck the ground outside.

Sidon settled on the bed, a smile on his lips. He put Rinku on his lap, tracing his fingers through the wolf’s fur.

The thunder was getting fainter, the time between the sound and the flashes getting longer.

"It's leaving." Sidon said gently as he smoothed out the wolf's fur. "It won't last much longer."

Rinku shifted, lifting his head and looking up at Sidon.

"You're okay, see?" Sidon smiled. "Everything's gonna be just fine."

There was another flash, making Rinku jump.

"You're not afraid of the sound," Sidon observed as he continued petting the wolf. "You're afraid of the lightning... aren't you?"

Rinku gave a small nod.

"Hey, it's okay." Sidon said to him. "The lightning can't reach us in here. We're safe."

Rinku looked up, trembling. Very slowly, he shook his head.

Another flash, he trembled and pressed himself closer to the prince.

Sidon held him closer.

"You're going to be okay." the prince said. "I'll keep you safe."

 

*****

 

The werewolf was perched high on a wall, an arm on his leg, his chin resting on his palm. He smiled at his princess. She swam in the courtyard's pool, twisting around and jumping out, slashing at the air with her trident before diving back in.

Link smiled to himself under his hood. Mipha was so cute.

Lightning flashed in front of him - he jumped back with a yelp, nearly falling off the wall.

Then he heard Urbosa cackling. He turned sharply, glaring daggers at her.

"Must you do that every ten minutes?" Revali brushed off his wings and glared at the Gerudo.

Urbosa grinned, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "I like scaring you two."

Link let out a low growl. Urbosa smiled up at him.

"Oh come on Doggo, you love me." She lifted her hand.

With a snap of her fingers, another flash of lightning had Link falling off the wall.

"Link!"

"Ow." The werewolf rubbed his head.

His hood was pulled off, and two gentle hands held his face.

"Are you alright, Puppy?" Mipha asked, looking down at him.

"Sh-she's gonna z-zap me." he whimpered.

"Oh, Link..." Mipha gave a gentle smile, leaning down.

She kissed his forehead, brushing his bangs away from his face.

"You don't have to worry," She whispered. "I'll keep you safe."

 

*****

 

Sidon smiled at the wolf. He looked so cozy on the seashell carpet, his legs sprawled out, his tongue lulled out the side of his mouth and his tail wagging excitedly.

The Prince reached out and rubbed Rinku's belly, the wolf snapping his jaws at his hand.

Sidon withdrew his hands, folding them on the edge of the pool and resting his chin on his arms.

He closed his eyes, savoring the silence between them.

He opened them again when he heard Rinku move.

The wolf had perked up, eyes flashing yellow.

"Oh dear." He whispered.

Rinku looked back at him, fear in his eyes.

"Come on, quickly now." Sidon pulled himself out of the pool, water dripping onto his friend and pooling onto the floor as he made his way across the room. He opened the door, and Rinku shot out, darting down the hallway.

Without thinking, Sidon followed.

They ran together, out of the Domain, ignoring the shouts of the guards.

Rinku stopped and bowed his head, whining and shaking.

"Rinku-"

The wolf started running again, faster than before.

Sidon followed after, the Blood Moon beginning to rise.

Flecks of Malice appeared in the air as they ran.

Rinku howled in pain when a bit of malice touched him, collapsing to the ground as Sidon came to his side.

"Rinku!" Sidon stopped, hands carefully tracing over the wolf's body, trying to find out what had hurt him.

Rinku thrashed, eyes flashing. He managed to turn over, lashing his tail as he ran off, growling as he dashed into the night.

Sidon ran as fast as he could. Rinku was so  _fast._ He followed the howls of his friend.

The Blood Moon bathed the mountains in red light, more malice appearing.

Roars of monsters filled the air.

Sidon kept running - only stopping when he found the wolf, collapsed on the ground.

His howls were painful to listen to. They pierced into his ears and stabbed into his heart.

What was  _happening?_ What was so special about the Bl-

Suddenly Rinku was changing.

A flash of light came from his right paw, more malice burying its way into his fur.

He howled again - then the howls turned to screams.

Sidon half shielded his eyes from the light, eyes widening the slightest bit when he saw the wolf change into a Hylian.

His mind ran wild- one minute there was Rinku- and now... now it was-

"Link?" He whispered.

"S-surprise-" Link managed to cough out. His eyes rolled back, and he fell into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laugh*


	10. Confessions and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know what?" Link snaps, glaring up at the Prince. "No. I'm done with this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post something in October, I promise I really did, but then I kind of died and now I'm failing all of my classes and it's fiiiine but hey whatever I'm here now. Here's the next chapter!!

The Prince prides himself on his ability to keep calm in any situation.

Well, maybe not  _any_ situation, there are still a few things that make him tick, make his insides twist up into knots, make his vision cloudy and his insight a bit lopsided.

Like discovering that his best friend is a werewolf.

It's fine though, completely understandable, it's not like said best friend doesn't trust him enough to tell him _anything about it._

The Zora Prince huffed in annoyance, rolling his head back to look at the starry sky. Mipha's statue stands in front of him, unchanging as always, her gentle smile captured forever in time.

He knows some of Link's past, like the fact he and Mipha had been _engaged_  and didn't tell the kingdom until the  _calamity broke loose._

He takes another deep breath, letting it out in a huff, dropping his chin and letting his head hang.

Father knew. Father knew everything, everything about the engagement, the transformations, Link's past, heck he'd even had dinner with Link's freaking  _parents-_

Sidon lifted his head. Calm, calm Sidon. Be calm.

He takes another deep breath and casts his gaze around the square. Dawn would be coming soon, and if he was lucky, so would Link's awakening.

Is he even ready to face the Hylian? Should he even call him a Hylian?

"Highness?"

He turns to the familiar voice, a forced smile making its way onto his face.

"Are you finished, Coral?" he asks, trying to keep his voice even.

"Yes, my lord," She offers a curtsy.

"Thank you," He nods to her.

Then without another word he leaves the square, heading down the hallway and towards his chambers.

What is Link going to say? What is  _he_ going to say to _Link_?

The hallways are quiet. The Domain is tense, as if everyone inside is holding their breath. Sidon listens to the patter of his feet and the chirping of birds outside, wondering silently how their cries are able to be heard this far down the hallway.

He stops in front of the door to his chambers, taking in a breath.

Then in one movement, he opens the door.

As soon as his he lays his eyes on the werewolf he's hit with the sudden realization that he is  _not_ ready for this.

Link doesn't turn his head and simply just stares at the wall, breathing steady and arms done up in bandages. He's not wearing a shirt, and honestly Sidon can't bring himself to mind. His dirty blond hair falls loose over his shoulders, and Sidon watches the ends brush old scars lining his shoulders.

"Highness," Link says gently, breaking the silence.

"Link," Sidon answers.

The Prince fully steps inside, clicking the door shut behind him. The silence is patient with the both of them, staying put until Link speaks up again.

"It's still so empty," the werewolf laments, moving his gaze across the walls. "You said you'd take me to see her pictures, maybe hang a few up, but-" he lifts his arms and gestures to the walls around them- "nothing's here."

"My apologies," Sidon offers a small bow even though Link can't see it, "I will ask Muzu to find them."

"Oh well, don't bother then," Link huffs. "Muzu probably threw them all away."

Sidon makes his way to the bed and sits, lifting a hand to run it through Link's hair. He flinches at the touch, then stills.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks, still petting the werewolf.

Link exhales sharply.

"Do you know how much _crap_  I had to put up with about it a hundred years ago?"

"I would if you actually  _told_ me about these things."

Link snaps his head around, eyes narrowed at the prince.

"I don't have to tell you  _anything_ , Highness," Link growls.

"Obviously not," Sidon snarks back, "but it would make this a great deal easier."

Link growls again, jerking his head away from the Prince's hand and stands up, storming across the room. As soon as he's a good distance away, he puts a hair tie in his mouth and pulls his hair back, grumbling about his lack of a shirt.

"Link, please," Sidon sighs, "You're being ridiculous."

"Maybe I am," Link answers, tying up his ponytail.

The Prince rolls his eyes, rising from the bed and moving to his friend's side.

"You are such a well behaved wolf, I can't believe you and Rinku are the same..." He pauses, not sure how to finish that. He's obviously not full person so, "Being."

Link snorts.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sidon's voice lowers as he looks down at his friend.

"I didn't want you to know," Link answers, matching Sidon's calmer tone.

"You knew me a hundred years ago," Sidon begins, confused, "Couldn't you have told me then?"

"You were tiny," Link started counting off with his fingers, "Hyper, a loudmouth, and had no idea how to keep a secret."

Sidon looked awfully offended at that, but Link wasn't finished.

"If I'd told you back then, I may as well have told the entire kingdom as well." Link turns sharply around and walks back to the bed.

"You told Mipha." Sidon snaps, realizing a little too late how dumb he sounds.

"I never _told_ Mipha anything. She figured it out all on her own." Link snaps right back, falling forward onto the bed.

"What about Muzu? Surely he knows."

"You kidding?" Link lifts his head and looks back, holding onto a pillow, "I come in and out of this Domain whenever the crap I want to, both in this form and as a wolf. The first time I came, I was four years old. The last time I left was at nineteen."

He glares up at the shark prince as he steps closer.

"Fifteen years." Link growls, nails digging into the pillow, "Muzu didn't notice for _fifteen years._ "

"How could he _not notice_ for _fifteen years?_ " Sidon asks, voice going even again.

"Can we not talk about this?" Link snaps, looking up at the Prince.

"Why not?" Sidon fires back.

"I hate it." Link spits, gaze turning back to the pillow, "I hate _talking_ about it, I hate _thinking_ about it, I hate _remembering_ it, I hate how eVERYONE REMINDS ME OF HOW I _FAILED THEM A HUNDRED YEARS AGO."_

He buries his head in the pillow and screams, chucking it at a wall when he suddenly sits up, muttering curses as he whips out the Sheikah Slate.

"Don't leave!" Sidon presses his hands to the Slate before Link can open the map.

"I just need a freaking shirt, calm down." Link shoves the Prince off, opening his wardrobe.

Sidon watches as Link taps several icons - using much more force than necessary - and now he's wearing a shirt. His Champion's Tunic, in all its blue glory.

"The Great Plateau was the first place I woke up after my hundred year sleep," Link returns the slate to his hip, reaching down to fix his boots. "I didn't remember anything about who I was one hundred years ago, and yet, _everything_ I looked at brought back memories."

He sits up and turns his gaze away from the prince, "Even stupid ones, like kicking rocks down the path whenever we visited the Temple of Time, or the first time I'd ever tried a baked apple."

Sidon remains silent.

"I hate how I remember absolutely everything, Sidon." Link sighs, looking up.

Sidon gently places a hand on his head.

Link's face turns to a snarl as he snaps his head away again.

"You know what?" Link snaps, glaring up at him again, "No. I'm done with this."

He takes out the Slate again and stabs at it a few times, a torch appearing on his back, along with a knight's shield and a soldier's bow. Shooting one last glare at the prince, he stands and starts off out the door, flicking the torch off his back and into his hand in one quick motion.

Sidon sighs and turns back to the bed, smoothing out the covers.

***SMASH***

His head snaps up and his eyes go wide. **  
**

"Link!" he shouts, darting out into the hallway.

***CRASH***

"Link no, stop!" Sidon runs after the angry Hylian through the trail of broken glass.

***SHATTER***

"Those take forever to remake, STOP!"

Link glares back at him, and without looking, swings the torch around and shatters another pot.

"Link!"

Then the werewolf starts off again. As soon as the torch is strapped to his back, he starts running.

Sidon stops at the end of the hallway, watching as the werewolf rushes off to the reservoir.

Gentle rain falls around them, and Sidon can't help but think of Mipha.

"You'll take care of him, yes?" he glances back to her statue.

A few drops fall onto his shoulders.

"Be gentle."

 

*****

 

He sits at the edge of the dock, hugging his legs. The night sky is dark and overcast- but there's no rain. The newly revived Lynel is stomping around at the top of the mountain. Tears build up and he fights to keep them in.

He promised himself he wouldn't do this again. Not until the Calamity is over.

Yes, they're gone. He's heartbroken of course, but he has to save this for his wolf form. Rinku can mourn, Rinku can cry - Link... Link can't. Link has to be strong.

"Shut  _up_ ," he hisses.

He is  _not_ going to think about this right now. Not about their faces, their  _smiles_ , the way they all acted like a family even though they weren't actually related, the way their bonds could never be broken, especially not by a bossy royal famil-

With a huff of annoyance, he stands, taking everything inside him and pushing it up, up, then screams at the top of his lungs - venting his anger, his sadness - long and hard, lungs aching, throat protesting-

He's panting by the time he stops, his eyes threatening to spill his built up tears.

He lets them. Big, hot tears stream down his face as he lets out a choked sob, anger let out in his scream.

Crying - to him at least - isn't weakness. He never thinks any less of anyone if they cry. Crying is the body's way of telling him that he's had too much, that he's tried to be strong for too long.

"I know you're there, Sidon," Link sniffles and wraps his arms around himself, "You can come out now."

The Prince says nothing as he makes his way towards his friend, steps light and hesitant.

Link is pulled by gentle hands on his shoulders. He relaxes against the prince, who in turn wraps his arms around him and strokes his hair.

Both are silent, their argument from earlier forgotten.

_"There's no use trying to change the past,"_ Link's Mother had said once.

"So," Link starts, his eyes calming down. "I'm a werewolf."

"What?" Sidon gives a playful gasp, "That's incredible. Do tell me more."

Link smiles.

"Well, once a month the Blood Moon comes, and it turns me into a wolf," Link explains, "Then the next month it turns me back into a human, next month wolf, next human and so on."

Sidon stops stroking for a moment.

"How does that work?" He asks, "Why does the moon change you?"

"It's not the moon that does it," Link answers, "It's just a part of our life cycle, happens once a month whether we're in the moonlight or not."

He unwraps his arms from his sides and hangs them on Sidon's before continuing.

"The Moonlight keeps us sane, keeps us from being monsters," his voice drops. "We are things made by Ganon, and he wanted us to hunt humans, feed on guts and gore and all that. Hylia made it so the moon can save us. She let us keep our humanity."

Sidon hums thoughtfully.

"My cycle comes with a twist," Link explains, "As far as I know, I'm the only werewolf that changes during the blood moon. Do you know why?"

Sidon hums a no.

"You've seen the Malice that floats around during the blood moon's transformation, rising of the dead ritual thingy whatever," Link waves a hand, "It's that stuff. That stuff gets all over me and forces me to change."

"Ouch," Sidon comments.

"Yeah, ouch," Link laughs, "I know it sounds strange, but the transformations aren't supposed to be scary like mine. They're supposed to be a natural thing, but Ganon made it so mine are like, near death painful."

"Ouch," Sidon says again. "So how is it that you're not one of Ganon's monsters? You can still think and act for yourself, can't you?"

Link nods. "That's where the moonlight comes in. Sure it's blood red and terrifying to look at, but it's still just moonlight. Keeps me from becoming one of, like you said, "Ganon's monsters" and lets me keep my humanity, just like it does for all the other werewolves."

"Do you know of any others?" Sidon asks.

Link sighs. "You might wanna sit for this."

Sidon says nothing, scooping Link into his arms and settling down. The werewolf yelps, face flushed as he tries to get comfortable in the Prince's lap.

"O-okay-" Link rubs his arms and tightens them around himself, slowly relaxing his cheek against the prince's front- "I-In current Hyrule, there's uhm-"

He counts under his breath for a moment.

"Seven, including me," He finally settles on. "There might be more. I haven't met everyone in Hyrule yet, so there's bound to be more."

Sidon nods. "Are any of them Zora?"

"Not that I know of, no," Link answers.

"Rito?"

"They're already birds, so no."

"Gorons?"

"Rocks."

"Gerudo?"

"There's a pair of sisters, Vashti and Anche." Link says. "Vashti lives in Gerudo town while Anche works up in the ice cavern. Both are Purebred."

Sidon nods. "I suppose the other four are Hylian, correct?"

"Meghyn and Nat are sisters as well. They're maybe three-quarters werewolf?" Link shrugs. "I dunno. Panthos lives up in the Tabantha region, hangs out at the stable and freaks out the tourists. He's a quarter werewolf. Hino works at the dueling peaks stable, and he's the last purebred."

"Are you purebred?"

Link shakes his head. "My Mom was a Purebred, everyone in her family is a werewolf. My Dad's side is completely human. So my sister and I are only half werewolf, but then again, I'm not exactly sure how that sort of thing works."

"You have a sister?" Sidon blinks. "I had no idea."

Link offers a sad smile. "Aryll's her name."

Sidon pulls the Hylian closer, and Link's face is squished into the zora's chest.

"You lost her too, didn't you?"

Link stiffens in the Prince's arms.

"I-I lost _everyone_ , Sidon," Link whispers. "E-everyone I- e-everyone-"

Letting out a choked sob, he turns to wrap his arms around the prince. He's grateful when the prince says nothing, holding Link closer and running his fingers over Link's hair.

The werewolf sniffles, pulling back for a moment to pull the tie out of his hair. He shakes it loose and presses closer to Sidon again.

He doesn't know how long he stays wrapped in the Prince's arms, but it's nice and warm and the prince is rocking him and humming and he's got a hand in his hair and his eyes don't want to stay open and oh no he's falling asleep and he'll probably have nightmares and that isn't good and-

"Link," Sidon says gently. The hand in his hair pauses as Sidon gently pulls him upright. "Do you want me to help you back to my room?"

Link rubs his eyes and shakes his head, taking in a shaky breath. "I-I can't f-face them right now-"

Sidon tucks him under his chin again. "Sh sh, I understand."

Link closes his eyes and takes in several deep breaths. "Thank you."

Sidon starts humming as Link tries to get a handle on his emotions again. All that crying has taken a toll on his head and heart and he's just really tired and now all he wants is sleep.

Link huffs in annoyance.

"What's wrong?" Sidon asks.

"Emotions," Link growls in return.

Sidon chuckles. "They're rather pesky, aren't they?"

Link presses closer.

"Alright, as much as I love having you cry all over me, I'm going to put you in bed now," Sidon shifts around and gently picks the Hylian up, one arm looped around his back and the other hooked under his knees.

Sidon gently sets him down in the bed and immediately Link sinks into it with a sigh, closing his eyes.

He feels his boots being pulled off and the weight of the blankets as they're draped over him.

"Why don't you have any weapons?" Sidon asks gently.

"I'm a freaking  _wolf_ Sidon, I don't need weapons."

The prince laughs at that. The hair on his forehead is pushed around for a few moments.

"Goodnight, Little Wolf," Sidon says fondly, pulling his hand away.

"Yeah yeah," Link blinks at the Prince, eyes fighting to stay closed. "Goodnight, you over sized goldfish."

Link's eyes slip shut and he smiles at Sidon's barking laugh.

"You little troublemaker," Sidon's voice is nothing but fond. "I'll check back tomorrow, alright?"

"Goodnight, Sidon."

 

*****

 

Mipha holds him in her lap, his shoulders shaking with sobs, hair loose for her to play with as he cries-

"Shh, sh, Link... I'm not mad, sweetie," Mipha whispers, "It's okay."

The little one raises his head, eyes big and swollen, the blue bursting against his flushed cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry," He whispers. "M-Mommy told me n-not to tell anyone."

Mipha runs her fingers through his hair again. "I can keep a secret."

Link blinks at her for a moment, considering. He eventually gives a gentle nod. "I-I trust you."

Mipha smiles again, "Little Pup."

Link's eyes widen. "O-only Mom c-calls me Pup!"

She tilts her head, "My apologies, I can keep calling you Link-"

He shakes his head, wildly. "I liked it! Y-you..."

Link traces a pattern on her knee next to where he's curled up, "You can call me Puppy."

Mipha smiles, ruffling his hair. "My little Puppy."

 

*****

 

Link sits on the railing above Mipha's statue with his hood up, Master sword, knight's shield and lizalfos bow strapped to his back. He pulls the cape closer, trying to cover the shining blue of his Champion's Tunic through the rain.

"Good evening, Little Wolf," Sidon's voice comes from behind him, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you," Link answers shortly, "And don't call me Little Wolf, I'm older than you."

"I'm taller than you though," Sidon insists, stopping to stand on his left. "I'm completely justified to call you Little Wolf."

Link looks up, exasperated, " _Impa_ calls me that though and she's _ancient._ And you're my fiance's  _little brother_ so it's just plain awkward for all of us."

Sidon throws his head back and laughs. Link dips his head and pouts under his hood, puffing up his cheeks.

"M-my apologies," Sidon chokes between laughs, "I-I didn't realize-"

He lets out another chorus of laughs and Link folds his arms with a huff.

"I should tell her though," Link droops a bit, "She doesn't know that you know and honestly I don't want her to know that you know but she insists on cutting into every part of my life so she'll find out eventual-"

"So you're leaving me?" Sidon interrupts gently.

Link's arms drop into his lap. "Yeah."

Sidon places a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You'll come back, won't you?"

Link looks up, carefully meeting his eyes. "In this form or as Rinku?"

"Both," Sidon answers firmly.

Link holds his gaze for a minute, then nods. "I have to take back Naboris while I'm still a human though, so I may have to come back the day of the Blood Moon."

Sidon taps the rim of his hood. "May I?"

Link pulls it off, letting it drop around his shoulders. The prince puts a hand on his head, petting his hair.

Link's eyes drift shut.

"Mipha did this too," he says gently, leaning into Sidon's hand when it moves, "She found out when I was s-seven or eight... k-kind of like- little to the left-"

Sidon's hand moves to scratch different spots, and Link can't help but  _melt_ under his hand. Only Mipha could do this so well - Mipha and her gentle hands-

A small chuckle snaps him back to his senses, and Link opens his eyes and huffs, face gently heating.

"I'll be back in about a month," Link puts his hands at his sides, swinging his legs under him and standing up straight, "so try not to be too lonely until then, alright?"

Sidon gives another chuckle. "I'll try."

Link's eyes clench shut as Sidon ruffles his hair again.

" _You're_ going to try not to die in the next month." Sidon insists, hand still perched on his head.

Link grins, looking up. "No promises."

 

*****

 

Mipha runs her fingers through Rinku's fur again, a gentle smile on her lips. With sketchbook in hand, she sits back, scratching out a few more lines with a piece of charcoal.

Rinku flicks his ears, turning to her.

"Turn back around silly, I'm not done yet," Mipha holds out a hand and points down, twisting it around once, "I'll tell you when I'm done, okay?"

The little wolf stands and shakes out his fur, then sits down and looks away again.

Mipha smiles wider, glancing up every so often as she sketches. "I'm almost done, just a little longer sweetie..."

She keeps sketching, mind wandering as she works. It's been a week since she found out, and it turns out that the little wolf in front of her, posing ever so perfectly for a picture is actually a werewolf. Seven-year-old Link, who has somehow kept it a secret from her that he has the ability to  _turn into a wolf._

Mipha looks up for longer this time.

He looks so different in this form, but that is to be expected, he is a wolf now after all. His steps are more graceful in this form, he falls much less-

Mipha blinks, gentle tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Ah-" she brushes the water marks off the drawing, smearing the charcoal up and down the page.

Rinku presses his nose to her hand, blue eyes worried.

With a smile she lifts her hand and rubs it between his ears.

"I'm okay little pup," she whispers.

 

*****

 

The evening after Link leaves is lonely, full of worry- and soon Sidon finds himself pacing around the throne room again.

He's seen Link's transformations, heard the screams, seen the recoveries- no person, no race- _no one_ should have to go through that, especially not his best friend-

"Sidon?"

The Prince is jolted out of his spiraling thoughts by his father. His face reddens as he meets Muzu's disapproving gaze, then up and up to his father.

"Your Majesty?" He answers, twisting his fingers together.

"Why don't you take all your pacing and nervous energy and head to the library to look for some books on werewolves?" the King suggests with a smile.

"A-ah sorry- yes," Sidon nods, turning off, "Yeah I-I'll-"

He snaps his mouth shut when his father starts laughing, face flushing red as he starts down the stairs.

He turns into the inner workings of the palace and starts down the hallway, turning halfway down another, past his chambers, turns several more times, five doors down-

He opens the grand doors of the library, the smell of old books in the air, laced with roses and ink, the rustle of paper sounding when the librarian closes her book.

"Greetings, your highness," the lavender zora adjusts her glasses, the chain brushing against her neck and the fins on the sides of her head. "Can I help you find anything?"

"It's a strange request," Sidon rubs the back of his neck, the doors gently falling shut behind him, "but do you happen to have any books on werewolves?"

Her golden eyes crinkle as she smiles. "I'll see what I can find."

She rises to her feet, wrinkled hands grasping the handle of an old cane. Sidon holds out his hands in case her grip wavers.

"Why don't you take a look around, she waves her free hand, adjusting her glasses again before bending over a shelf.

Sidon nods and turns to the rest of the library.

The Library itself is magnificent, the only place in the castle that requires two levels. Grand staircases lead up to the balcony on either side of the room. Towering bookshelves climb all the way to the ceiling. A window covers one wall, there's a reading nook in one part upstairs and down, carpets line the floor and pillows are stacked in corners and on couches around the room.

Despite the towering bookshelves, only about half the shelves on the first floor are full, the shelves on the second floor near empty.

"It's a shame really," the librarian calls gently, "I had hoped to see the library fill before I passed on."

Sidon turns to her, her and her warm smile. She offers a book to him. He reaches out and accepts it, letting her reach down to get another.

"I've collected books since I was a child," She moves on, cane clicking on the floor and echoing through the empty library, "I've loved them for as long as I can remember."

She picks up another book, adding it to Sidon's stack, then starts of towards another shelf.

"I suppose five hundred years of collecting books ought to look like a lot more, hrm?" She chuckles, reaching for another.

She turns fully to the prince, a worn leather book between her fingers.

"You're a sweet boy, Sidon," She offers it to him. "I know you'll rule Zora's Domain as greatly as your father."

"Thank you." He takes it, adding it to his stack.

"And fire Muzu, will you? I've known the old trout his entire life," She starts back to her desk, "That idiot deserves to be fired."

She lets out a laugh, settling at her desk with book in hand.

"My time is up." She says gently. "I will be gone by morning."

Sidon remembers meeting her a hundred years ago. An adventurer, a journalist, a witch-

"I will miss you." He holds out a hand. "Th-thank you for all you've done."

She reaches out and squeezes his fingers, giving him another smile.

She returns to her book as Sidon leaves the library.

 

*****

 

Holy Hylia the desert is unpleasant.

Sure it's a lot better without a layer of fur, but he still hates it.

While blushing heavily, he enters the shrine to change into the Gerudo Armor. Goddesses above, why is he doing this? Urbosa is probably laughing her head off in the Spirit World.

Taking several deep breaths, he closes his eyes to remember.

Aryll's tea parties were always so cute, they would have to dress up to attend, and his Mother's way of thinking was always go big or go home.

He opens his eyes and finishes pulling it on, letting his hair loose before pulling on the headdress. He silently thanks his mother for all her strange lessons as he applies a tiny bit of makeup, just enough to look more feminine.

Link stands, putting his things away and flipping through the slate to find weapons. Luckily for him he's got a gerudo scimitar and a radiant shield. He pulls on a lizalfos bow as well.

Taking a deep breath, he fastens the veil over his face and exits the shrine, praying to Hylia above that this works. He recalls his mother's lessons and walks lighter, tapping lightly, trying to look as innocent as he can.

He can die from embarrassment later.

Now is the time for action.

Putting on a sweet smile, he remembers the walk Mother taught him, slipping past the guards with a nod, he steps into the city.

So far so good.

"Confidence," He mutters to himself, "Confidence is key."

His Mother taught him that. It may be awkward and embarrassing now, but he just has to have confidence that it will work.

_"Shoulders back and head held high,"_ her words flit through his mind,  _"Act as if you rule the world."_

Pausing in the middle of the square, he reconsiders. He has it doesn't he? No need to face her straight on right away, right?

"Let's try..." Link taps a finger on his chin through the veil, turning around on his toes, looking up at the windows above the throne room, "There."

 

*****

 

"Clink!"

Urbosa smiles at the little werewolf, teacup in hand. "What a lovely tea party this is, thank you so much for inviting me, Madame Aryll."

Aryll smiles wide, then tilts her head, green eyes brightening at something behind her.

"Link!"

Urbosa turns, hand flying to her mouth to hold in her snort. Their eyes meet, Urbosa smirks at his bright red face under the gerudo veil.

"Not. One. Word." The older werewolf growls.

Urbosa removes her hand, returning it to her teacup. "Wouldn't dream of it, Doggo."

 

*****

 

The Librarian's last wish was a simple farewell, no grand ceremony, no nothing. Only roses in the river and her name engraved in her favorite bookshelf.

It was nice and peaceful, a gentle farewell. He wasn't expecting anyone when he entered the library, and yet there she is, up on a ladder to tap books on the highest shelves. Her magic let them drift gently to the floor, landing in stacks to be sorted.

"Abitha?" Sidon calls, books in his arms.

She pauses for a moment, her brown hair bouncing on her shoulders and back, on top of her light pink sweater. Her earrings, scarf and pencils are gone, sneaky armor pants replaced by a pair of climbing gear shorts.

She looks down, smiling wide when her eyes meet his. 

"Sidon! Welcome!" Abitha waves. A necklace with a tiny lantern charm bounces on her chest as she climbs down the ladder. "Can I help you with anything?"

"I'd like a place to read if that's alright." he tells her. "My room isn't exactly the ideal place for books, especially paper ones-"

Abitha nods, hair bouncing on her shoulders.

"Up on the second level there's some super comfy chairs next to the window," She turns on her heels and points up the stairs as she starts off, "Come on up."

Sidon follows her. "Did you know the librarian?"

Abitha nods cheerfully, "I helped her collect books for a long time, about three hundred years ago, maybe?"

"But you're only...?"

"Oh, I only  _look_ this young," Abitha says cheerfully, sitting on the railing and sliding up in time with the Prince, "I'm actually thousands of years old, born about the time Loftwings ruled the skies."

Sidon watches her mess with the pendant between her fingers.

"Anyway, werewolves, right?" she asks when they reach the top. She hops off the railing and heads towards the railing, "That's what you're reading about?"

"Oh, uh, yes," Sidon answered. "I'd like to learn more about Link, how his whole species works."

Abitha grins. "Sounds fun!"

She pats the couch with pillows and hands him a fluffy blanket.

"Let me know if you need anything!" She waves before going back downstairs.

"Thank you." Sidon calls back. He sets the book aside and wraps himself in the blanket - yellow and very, very fluffy - then settles on the couch with a book about all sorts of monsters.

He flips it open to a chapter on werewolves, blinking at the terrifying illustration of a half turned werewolf.

"Delightful," He says gently and begins to read.

 

*****

 

Link bites the inside of his cheek to avoid smiling at the startled gasp behind him.

He turns around and meets Riju's eyes, the Thunder Helm in his arms.

"How did you get in here?" Riju demands. "Guar-!"

Link waves his hands wildly to cut her off. She blinks at him, a look of bewilderment etched on her face.

He holds out the Thunder Helm, biting harder on his cheek when she gives him the most shocked expression he's ever seen in his life.

"How did yo-" She snaps her head up, "Who _are_ you?!"

He finally lets himself grin as he pulls off the veil. "The name's Link."

He tilts his head and flicks his ears, grin twisting into a smirk, "Unless you'd like to keep calling me Lupus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently working on the next one, I'll try to get it out before the month is over but then again I did that last time too and you all see how THAT turned out, ah ha.  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
